More Than Meets The Eye
by NeverlandDust
Summary: Mia didn't think that being Sam's friend meant being dragged into a alien robot war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Oh well. What can you do though, right? Sam/OC
1. Horrible Friend

**A/N: Happy Halloween! This is basically me revising the whole More Than Meets The Eye series. I didn't really like how I represented Mia, and my writing style has completely changed, so I decided to redo it. There are some changes in here I made so that Mia doesn't seem like such a whiner anymore (In my opinion). Also, instead of there being three separate stories for each movie, I'm just going to keep it all in one. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy! I've been working on this while I probably should have been working on my art midterm. :/ Whoops.**

**Disclaimer: Only Mia belongs to me!**

* * *

I tried to look interested in what Sam was presenting. I really did, but, honestly, how can I seem interested when my best friend was currently trying to sell off his great-great-grandfather's stuff? I'm lucky that I'm not bursting out in laughter! At first it was interesting because Sam had been telling us _actual_ facts about him, but then he went on to show us things that he not-so-subtly added a price to.

I grabbed my stuff and stood up when the bell rang, cutting Sam's presentation off. I walked up to the front of the class where he was offering prices on his grandfather's glasses to random kids who were walking out.

"If you want that A," I sighed as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You better suck up."

"What? I think that was an A plus presentation that I just gave there." He argued while gesturing to the empty seats.

"Right…" I trailed off before patting his shoulder and letting my hand drop. "Just remember," I gave him puppy dog eyes with a slight pout. "What would Jesus do?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slightly. "I-I don't know what you're trying to do right now."

I sighed with an eye roll. "You use that if it gets bad, idiot." I started heading towards the door.

"You wound me, you know. That really hurts." He called after me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved my hand in the air before walking out into the hall.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

Sam took a deep breath after Mia left and headed over to the teacher's desk. "Okay. Pretty good, right?" he smiled at him.

"Uh, I'd say a solid B-."

Sam dropped his smile in disbelief. "A B-?"

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." The teacher exclaimed while gesturing to the seats before shrugging.

"No, kids enjoy- Look, can you do me a favor?" Sam asked while placing a hand on the desk before pointing out the window. "Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father?" The teacher looked out the window in exasperation, lowering his glasses down his nose. "He's the guy in the green car." Sam was pointing at an old-fashioned car parked at the curb with a man in the front.

"Yeah."

Sam turned back to the teacher who also looked back at him. "Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two-thousand dollars and three As.' Okay? I got the two-thousand and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream." Sam held up his hands and cupped them together. "Your B-. Poof." He pulled his hands apart. "Dream gone. Kaput."

Sam straightened up when he realized that he wasn't getting anyway with the teacher. He suddenly remembered what Mia told him and cleared his throat. "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I honestly didn't think that Sam would get that A in the class. Apparently he did though, because here we were, driving in Sam's new slash old car down a street and to a party that some kids at school were having. Who didn't invite us, I might add.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked from the passenger seat. I ended up sitting in the back which I was just fine with. I mean, who doesn't love a little extra leg room?

"Of course, Miles." Sam responded in exasperation. "It's a lake. Public property."

"Well, I don't feel like publicly humiliating myself today, so I'm going to stay in the car and finish my homework." I told them with a sarcastic smile while lifting up the papers.

"Whatever, Miss. Anti-Social." Miles teased, glancing over his shoulder at me. I picked up my folder and smacked his head with it in response.

"Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here." Sam quickly said in alarm as we pulled up to the curb at the park. I looked at the girl in question and silently scoffed.

Sam has had this weird crush on her for I-don't-know-how long. You could say that it didn't really settle well with me, especially considering I have a crush on Sam myself.

Yes, yes. I know. A best friend who has a crush on another best friend, how cheesy.

"Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Sam advised Miles as they stepped out of the car.

I rolled my eyes when Sam fixed his outer shirt before I focused on my homework. It didn't take long for me to glance back up at the guys to see Miles hanging out in a tree while Sam stood around awkwardly. Trent stepped over to them with Mikaela not far behind.

I narrowed my eyes at her figure. "What does he even see in her?" I muttered in anger. I yelped when the radio suddenly turned on. "Holy-"

_'You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true.'_

I reached forward and turned the knob to make the car go silent again. That was weird. Weren't cars supposed to be turned on to play music? Or at least have the keys in the ignition?

I pulled back when Miles suddenly threw himself into the open window, head first. "You're such a weirdo." I laughed while he straightened himself up.

"I know." He said proudly as he stuck his feet out the window. The car radio suddenly turned on again.

_'Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see.' _

"I think there's something wrong with your radio, Sam. That's the second time it's happened today." I told the boy before looking out the windshield to see him staring at Mikaela who was alone and walking down the street.

"I'm driving her home." I heard Sam mutter to himself.

"What?" Miles asked in disbelief. "She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike."

"Yeah." I smiled, reaching a hand up and getting a high-five from him.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance." Sam turned his head slightly to the car. "You guys got to be understanding here, all right?"

"A-All right. We'll put her in the back with Mia. We'll be quiet." Miles offered, gesturing towards me.

I shot him a glare. Put that witch in the back with me? Yeah, that's not going to happen.

"Did you say 'Put her in the back'?" Sam asked him in disbelief.

"I-I called shotgun!" Miles argued as if that explained everything.

"Come on, Miles." I said loudly, cutting off Sam who was beginning to talk. I pushed Miles' shoulder and gestured for him to get out. "He wants to go after the witch. Let him go." I stepped out of the car after him and slammed the car door shut. Sam got in and turned on the engine. I shook my head with a locked jaw as I watched the car travel down the road.

"What now?" Miles asked in bewilderment, glancing around the park.

"Well, I don't know about you," I sighed while pushing my bag up my shoulder. "But I have to head home if I want to be able to get there before it gets dark. See ya at school, Miles." I waved before starting my 10 mile walk home.

Stupid Mikaela. Stupid Sam. Guess who would probably be halfway home by now if they had a ride? This girl right here!

I was probably around 2 miles into my walk when I saw a single car out in the field. If you squinted it seemed to be Sam's car. I looked down a road and saw a figure strutting away in a mini skirt. Okay, so that was obviously Mikaela, which means that car is obviously Sam's.

I rolled my eyes before deciding to go and check up on the teenager. I got close enough to see that it was Sam, and he was currently hitting his head repeatedly on the hood.

"What happened?" I asked once I got close enough. He straightened up, obviously startled, and stared at me like a deer in headlights.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

I raised my eyebrows as I stopped in front of him. "I live down here."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Yes." I snapped before sighing and sitting on the hood. "So what happened with Mikaela?"

"The stupid car broke down, and she decided to walk home." He grumbled while sitting on the hood himself. He turned his head to me. "So, how long have you lived down here?"

"As long as I've known you." He stared down at the ground in concentration, and I shook my head with a scoff. "Unbelievable." I've known this kid since first grade and have been friends with him since freshman year, and he doesn't even know where I live. At least I know where he lives, even if I've never been there. "What's wrong with your car?"

He shrugged, clueless. "It just drove out here and stopped working."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It drove out here." I repeated in monotone. He nodded. I hopped off the hood and gestured for him to get off as well. "Better check the engine."

I lifted up the hood, and my eyes widened as I stared at the obviously new engine. Putting a new engine in a rusty, old car seemed kind of strange to me.

I put my hands down on the front of the car and stared at the inside in surprise. "I'm not a mechanic, but I'm pretty sure that brand new engines aren't supposed to break down."

"Ya think?" I think he was trying to sound sarcastic but was distracted by something. I ignored him and checked the basic things that I knew about cars.

"From what I can see, everything's fine." I shrugged. "But, then again, I'm not a mechanic." I smirked and looked over to Sam, only to frown when I saw his head lying on the top of the hood so I couldn't see his face. "You alright?"

He hurried and brought his head back into view, clearing his throat. "Yeah. So where'd you learn this stuff?" he asked with enough interest in his voice that it seemed fake.

"Um, my dad." I pressed my lips together as I turned back to the engine. "He had to watch me so he'd take me in the garage when he worked on his car. I'd get bored so he taught me a few things."

"Where'd your dad go?" he asked.

I smiled in disbelief while shaking my head. "Wow." I stated grimly. I turned my head to see his confused expression. "He left me. He left my mom and I."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't you ever mention it?"

I laughed humorless while straightening up. "I did! I told you all this stuff, but you're so obsessed with _Mikaela_ that you can't even pay attention to anyone else." I closed the hood a little harder than necessary and sat on it.

There was a pause before he sat down on the hood next to me. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I've been a crappy friend." I locked my jaw and stared at the sunset. "How about we play 20 questions?" I raised an eyebrow as I barely turned my head so I could see him from the corner of my eye.

"What, why?" I asked, anger still clear in my tone.

"'Cause we obviously don't really know each other-" I scoffed. "What?"

I turned my head the rest of the way towards him. "I know everything about you."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Green." His face told me I got it right. "What's mine?" he opened and closed his mouth at the question. "You have no siblings, one dog, and your favorite food is macaroni and cheese." I listed off. "Can you answer any of those about me?" I stared at him expectantly.

"Okay…" he spoke slowly after a pause. "How about I just ask you questions then?" I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning back on the windshield. He took that as confirmation as he leaned back as well and started firing off his questions.

I don't know how long we did this, but I do know that it was dark out when we stopped, and my stomach was sore from laughing at some of his ridiculous questions.

I sighed and checked my phone before grabbing my bag that I had placed on the ground beside the car. "I should probably start heading back." I slid off the hood and stood up before facing him. "Mom will be getting home soon."

"O-Oh, okay." He stammered as he scrambled off the hood.

"Do you need me to call someone to get you home or…?" I trailed off while pursing my lips.

He shook his head while glancing over his car. "No. No, I should be okay."

I nodded before giving him a small smile. "Well, I'll see you at school then." I headed off.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

"Oh, God, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam muttered as he got into his car. "Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now." He tried to turn on the car while glancing back at Mia who was still heading towards the road. "Don't let her walk away. I've been stupid. Come on, come on, come on. Please, please." He closed his eyes while he kept turning the key. "This is probably my last chance. Please." He sat back in his seat in surprise when it actually turned on.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he mumbled excitedly while shutting the driver side door and backing out.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I had almost made it to the road before Sam pulled up to me in his car. I raised an eyebrow at him while stopping. "I thought you said it died?"

"It's working again! It must have been a temporary thing." He rushed out while he leaned over the passenger seat. I nodded doubtfully. "Want a ride home?" I paused before shrugging, opening the car door, and throwing my bag onto the floor. I sat down and shut the door behind me.

I smirked at the BEE-OTCH bumblebee hanging from his rear view mirror. "Nice decorating." I commented, glancing over at him.

"U-Um, yeah. It came with the car." He shrugged, glancing between the road and the bee. "I didn't really have a choice."

I nodded and stayed quiet except for me giving directions every once in a while. I grabbed my bag when we reached my house. "Thanks, Sam." I said while opening the car door.

"No problem." He answered while staring up at my house.

"I'll see you later." I got out and shut the door before walking up the sidewalk. I waved at him before entering my house, unaware that he started smiling to himself before driving off.


	2. You Are Whipped

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites! **

**velociraptor4659**: I love it! I did mine because of Jurassic Park too! :D

**MischievousAngel0923:**Thank you! :)

* * *

Sometimes there are those moments where you just need to leave and get out of your house, and I was having one of those moments. That's why I was sitting at a table outside a café with my book and a coffee while my bike leaned against the tree beside me.

I was just getting into the story when a ringing made me look up just in time to see Sam flipping over the handlebars of his bike, landing on his back in front of me.

"Wow, talk about falling at my feet." I joked with a smirk.

He grimaced and glanced at me. He got up on his elbows with a groan. "Hey."

"Hi." I tilted my head in confusion when I noted the frantic look in his eye as he hurried to get up. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm losing my mind a little bit." He grunted out while grabbing his bike. "I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go." I watched with furrowed eyebrows as he set the bike up straight and then rode off.

Okay. There was no way that I could let Sam go off alone when he was like this. I sighed and placed my book in my bag before putting the strap over my head. I threw my coffee away and got on my bike to ride after him.

What I saw when I finally found him was not what I was expecting. He was running full-speed out of some sort of garage place with dirt and sweat all over him. I barely stopped myself before he ran into me, knocking me off my bike and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Witwicky?" I shouted angrily while glaring at him and getting up on my elbows.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me!" I looked at where he was frantically pointing, and my eyes widened. A huge, metal, robot thing was running towards us, even knocking a few cars out of the way. "Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run!" I was trying to get up while he was shouting but the shock was pretty much making me immobile.

I heard squealing of tires and dived on Sam to get him out of the way of his car which did a donut before stopping at where we were huddled together. The door to the passenger side opened up by itself, revealing that no driver was in the car.

"Sam, what is happening?" I asked, silently freaking out while eyeing the automobile. He grabbed my shoulders to make me look at him.

"You have to get in the car." He told me, surprisingly calm.

"What if it's one of them?" I nodded towards the robot that was still heading our way.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes!"

"Then get in the car!"

I hesitated before getting up with him and diving into the car. I barely closed the passenger side before it put itself into gear and peeled out.

"No one is driving this car, are they?" I asked while holding the seat tightly and staring ahead.

"Um, n-no." he answered while glancing between the back window and the steering wheel. I gulped before we turned into an alleyway with a police car on our tail. "Go, go, go, go!"

"This is insane!" I cried while moving my grip from my seat to the dashboard in front of me.

"You're telling me!" Sam shouted. "It's okay though. He's a kick-ass driver!"

I cried out in alarm when we began to rapidly approach a large window with no signs of slowing down.

"We're going to die!" Sam and I screamed right before we broke through the glass. We didn't die, but we ended up breaking through a few shelves and doing a pretty impressive U-turn.

"I'm going to be sick." I muttered as the car turned around.

The car drove up to a shadowed area and reversed till the back of the car was next to a building. I looked down at the locks when I heard them click and touched them in alarm when I saw they were locked.

"We're locked in." Sam stated before trying to turn on the car and then hitting the steering wheel when it didn't. "And the car won't start." He looked at me. "At least we ditched the monster, right?"

I gulped when I heard the roar of an engine. "Not really." I managed to get out as the police car passed. The police car stopped, as if it saw us, and the car turned on by itself and peeled out. It flew past the backing up police car and went straight before turning and opening its passenger door, making us fly out and land on the ground.

I was dazed for a second before using the heels of my sneakers to kick myself back as the car also transformed into one of those robots. This one was slightly smaller than the other and had a more friendly feeling around him, which could be because it didn't try to kill us. Sam and I shakily stood up as we watched the police car speed towards us before transforming, mid-drive, and jumping on the yellow one.

I covered my head with a yell and fell on my butt as they flew over our head. Sam and I started crawling our way backwards as the silver one started tossing around some pretty impressive weapons at us before a smaller version of it came popping out of its chest.

Sam and I didn't waste any time in standing up and running away when the thing lunged at us. I was momentarily confused by everything going on. There were two huge robots fighting behind us, and a smaller version trying to kill us. It didn't help that dirt was everywhere and sparks were flying all around us, clouding our vision. Sam grabbed my hand, successfully pulling me out of my state, and ran between some small buildings, away from the robots.

I was suddenly pulled to the ground when a pressure on my hand made me lose balance. I looked behind me to see the little robot attached to Sam's leg who was trying to kick it off.

"Um, Uh-" I frantically looked around before my eyes narrowed in on a shed not far from here. "Hold on, Sam! I'll be right back!" I bolted towards the shed and yanked the door open before pulling things off the shelves. I picked up a saw thing and pressed the button. I smiled slightly when it turned on and ran through the door, going to Sam who was now backed up against the fence.

"Watch your hands!" I yelled at Sam as I got closer. He moved his hands out of the way, and I started swinging at the robot blindly. I stopped and took a deep breath in when I realized that all that was really left was a head.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam asked it as it struggled. He ran forward before kicking it. It sailed over the yard and out of sight.

"Nice kick." I panted with a nod. He stepped forward and studied the dark path to our left.

He glanced back to me after a moment. "Here, come on." He nodded towards the path and took my hand. We ran down it before slowing down to a walk when the robot came into sight.

"It looks like a robot." I stated quietly as we climbed the little dirt hill that led to the thing.

"Yeah." He breathed while staring up at it. "But like a… Like a different…You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I raised an eyebrow at him before focusing back on the robot.

"What are you doing?" I hissed to him as he kept getting closer to it. The robot was now stopped at the top of the small hill.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."

"Oh, of course." I whispered sarcastically with an eye roll before reluctantly stepping forward with him. "If I die, I'm blaming you."

The robot placed its hands on its hips while it peered down at us. "I think it wants something from me." Sam stated as we edged forward, watching it.

"What?" I glimpsed at him as if he was insane.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." he explained.

"Oh, eBay. Yeah, makes total sense now."

"Can you talk?" Sam shouted up to the robot, ignoring me.

"_XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable brings you…Columbia Broadcasting System…_" was what the robot put together.

"So you… You talk through the radio?" Sam asked, pointing at it slightly.

Applause come through the speakers as the thing started clapping . "_Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful_."

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"

The robot pointed towards the sky. "_Message from Starfleet, Captain…Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah_!"

"So you're from another planet?" I guessed with a clueless shrug. He pointed at me before crouching down and transforming into a car. Wait, he transforms. Transformer! "Transformer." I whispered.

"What?" Sam questioned in bewilderment as he turned to me.

"Well, robot is a common word, and this," I held a hand out to the car with a chuckle. "is not common. It needs a more unique name, like Transformers."

"_You got it_!" I heard the car say as the passenger door opened.

"You just nicknamed an unknown species." Sam muttered in disbelief while gazing at the car.

"_Any more questions you want to ask?"_

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam whispered.

"I don't know about this." I shook my head while eyeing the car warily.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" We locked eyes for a moment before I sighed and started climbing up the hill.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I asked, pointing at the driver seat as I paused in crawling over the passenger seat.

"_Go ahead, little lady_." Was the response so I went ahead and sat. I settled in as Sam got in the car. I looked him over before eyeing the bottom half of his body.

"What happened to your pants?" I questioned bluntly.

I saw a blush on his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "Um, Car, can we take a quick pit stop?"

The car pulled up to his pants and my bag that must have fallen off during the chase. I ran out to grab them, since I was closest, and then ran back into the car.

"He's actually a pretty good driver." I commented while the car pulled onto a street.

"Yeah." Sam agreed quietly.

"I don't get something though." I said in confusion, watched the steering wheel. "Why does he turn back into this car?" I met Sam's gaze. "I mean, he's a 'super-advanced robot'. Can't he change into a Porsche or something?" I jerked forward when the car squealed to a stop and unlocked the doors.

"Oh, see? No. Get… No, that doesn't work. See?" Sam stammered as we quickly climbed out of the car.

"_Move it, you moron_!"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted to the car who started driving off.

"Oh, see? Fantastic." Sam snapped at me. "Now you pissed him off."

"It's not my fault, Sam!" I exclaimed angrily while crossing my arms and pacing around the sidewalk.

"That car is sensitive. I mean, $4000 just drove off." Sam vented while placing his hands on his head.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I sneered while making a face at him.

"You should be!"

"Have you heard of sarcasm?"

I glanced down the street and did a double take when a car that resembled the Transformer drove towards us. The only difference is that this car was a brand new Camaro instead of an old one.

"What?" Sam gawked as the car braked in front of us. I followed Sam to the Camaro and climbed in when he held the door open for me. I climbed into the driver's seat and let Sam take the passenger since there was no way that I was giving him the luxury of making people think he was driving this car.

I glared at Sam who was gawking at everything.

"You owe me an apology." I stated, moving my eyes to the front.

"What?" His head turned to face me.

I nodded my head towards the back. "For yelling at me back there. You owe me an apology."

He sighed and stared through the front windshield. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, cupping my hand around my ear and leaning towards him slightly.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, holding out his hands.

"That's better." I smirked.

"_You are whipped._" The Transformer commented, making my smirk grow.

Sam glared at the radio. "Shut up." He muttered before reluctantly staring out the window with a scowl on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So, I saw this thing on another story that I thought was really cool. What I do is place a random question at the end of the chapter and you can answer in the review. I think that it'd make it more fun for you guys to review that way than just commenting on the chapter or something.**

**This chapter question is: When you're at a movie theater, which arm rest is yours?**

**I think it's the left one, although I don't know why... Or I'll just take both of them. ;)**


	3. All Spark

**A/N: Short chapter this time but the next one will be longer.**

**TigerLilly1995: Thank you for the advice. I did try to change a lot of things so that Mia wouldn't be like Mikaela, but I also kept to the story line. I also did add some extra scenes throughout the series but they're really small. You probably won't really notice them until the next movie. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The car drove us into an alleyway where we slowly climbed out, eyeing all the empty cars that were driving up to us. I followed Sam around to the front of the car so we could stand in front of the semi-truck. I grabbed Sam's hand and backed up slightly when the truck got a little too close for my liking.

As soon as it stopped, it immediately transformed into its standing form which seemed to lead in a chain reaction as the rest of the cars started transforming as well. I gawked at all of them while they were doing this. This was unlike anything I had ever seen before, and I was amazed by it.

My heart started pounding, and I gripped Sam's hand harder when the blue and red semi-truck kneeled down to our level. Air brushed past my face as he spoke, making me jump slightly.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"How do they know your name?" I asked Sam quietly, without taking my eyes off the Transformer in front of me.

Sam's voice wavered as he answered the thing. "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." I turned and stared at the yellow and red one when he said this.

"Autobots." Sam repeated, sounding strangely calm.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" A sliver one behind us asked.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus informed as Jazz did a back flip.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz spoke before doing a little spin and jumping backwards onto a car, acting like it was a lounge chair. I smiled slightly when he crossed his arms.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam questioned while we watched Jazz.

I looked back at Optimus and had to lift my head when I realized that he had stood up. "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist," he held out a hand to an Autobot who made its hands into cannons. "Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk?" he asked as he aimed the weapons at us. I stepped back and took Sam with me.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." He sounded like a little kid who would probably be pouting if he could.

"Our medical officer," I looked to where Optimus was gesturing and saw the yellow and red one from before. "Ratchet."

Ratchet was sniffing the air before humming. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." I quickly let go of Sam's hand and pretended to look at anything but him. I glanced at Sam when he started whistling and saw that he was just as uncomfortable as I was.

Did Sam seriously like me too?

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said, motioning to the yellow and black one. We both looked at the Autobot that was pretending to box someone.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked over the radio that Bumblebee was playing. Sam glanced at Optimus for confirmation before focusing on Bumblebee. "So you're my guardian, huh?" Bee gave a single nod.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet informed while shooting a laser at Bumblebee's neck who bent over and held it in pain. "I'm still working on them."

I swallowed before staring up at Optimus. "So, why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-who?" I questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

Optimus placed his fingers to his temple before his eyes shot out blue lasers of light that projected a world around us. I stepped over to Sam to hold his hand again as the street beneath our feet seemed to crumble into fire below us.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam scoffed in disbelief as the streets went back to normal. "My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay." Optimus answered, making me raise my eyebrows slightly.

"eBay." Sam repeated in amusement while glancing at me.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet began.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus finished before standing and backing up. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." There was a pause as I glanced around nervously at the Autobots who were waiting expectantly.

I sucked in a breath before turning to Sam. "Where are the glasses?" I was surprised at how confident my voice sounded as Sam looked back at me.

* * *

**Question: **

**What is one thing you always wanted as a kid but never got?**

**Mine was a playhouse. I got the mini kitchen but never the house. :(**


	4. Glasses

**A/N: Told ya the next one would be longer! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still only own Mia.**

* * *

The Autobots drove us to the alley that was behind Sam's backyard.

"I need you stay here, alright?" Sam rushed out as we stepped out of the car. He went across the front of Bee to get over to me. "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay." I nodded as he passed me.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" I nodded again. "Five minutes," he held up a hand to me while backing up towards his house. "all right?" I watched him disappear into his yard.

"Um…" I glanced around awkwardly at the Autobots. What was I supposed to do while we waited? My eyes widened in horror when I saw Optimus was transforming. "Optimus, no!" I groaned and covered my face with my hand when the rest of the Autobots transformed as well.

"We must hurry. We don't have much time." Optimus grumbled out before walking towards the house with the others trailing along. I bit my lip, looking around the deserted alley before stomping my foot with a huff and running after them.

"I told you to watch them. I told you." Sam whispered frantically as he ran over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"They wouldn't listen to me!" I explained while glancing between him and the Autobots behind him.

"Oh, this is bad." Sam groaned as he observed his destroyed yard. "No!" I followed his eye line and saw Mojo, his dog, lifting his leg and peeing on Ironhide's leg. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" he ran over as Ironhide lifted his foot, kicking the dog in to the air and making him do a flip before he landed on his feet.

My eyes widened when I saw Ironhide's leg lifting to squish Mojo.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" Sam exclaimed while holding his arms out before snatching the dog away from the foot. I jogged over to where he was standing. "Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." We both flinched when Ironhide brought out his cannons and aimed them at our face. "He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

I took a step back when he brought out his other cannons. "Can you put away your cannons, please?" I asked warily as I eyed them.

"Yes, please. Put the guns away. Put the- put them away." Sam agreed while nervously waving his hand towards the weapons.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide questioned.

"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my- This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam looked back at me for help.

I nodded quickly while staring up at Ironhide. "Yeah. We love them! Now can you please put the guns away?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide growled.

"H-h-he peed on you?" Sam asked innocently before glaring down at the dog. "Bad Mojo." He brought the dog forward showed him the foot. "Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide chimed in.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." I think we all breathed a sigh in relief when Ironhide put away the cannons.

I heard him groan as he walked off. "My foot's going to rust."

Sam started scampering off towards his house, dodging the Autobot legs and the craters that were now in his yard. "Okay, okay. Shh!" he whispered at them while holding a hand up. "Shh! Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry." Optimus said as Sam ran up to his house and went in. "Autobots, recon." He looked down at where I was standing next to the crushed fountain. "You need to help Sam in finding the glasses. Hop on." He bent down slightly and held out a hand to me. I was about to argue before I thought better of it. I climbed on, and he lifted me to an open window. "Time is short."

"They're not playing around with those glasses." I breathed as Sam came over and grabbed my hand to help me in.

"What are you doing?" he quietly asked me as I landed on the floor.

I held my arms out slightly. "I'm here to help, obviously."

"Okay."

I followed Sam farther into his room while Optimus peeked into the room and said "Please hurry."

Sam went over to the other side of his bed and threw random things in the air before standing up and staring at me with a frantic look in his eyes. "Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone." He stated.

"Explain." I demanded while crossing my arms.

"My glasses were in the bag." He explained, hitting his hands for emphasis. "They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, I don't really want to deal with angry Autobots, so what are we going to do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So what I think you should do is you should- you should check this whole…," he gestured to one side of his bedroom. "This whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here." He went over to the opposite side of the room while I bent down next to the shelves he had.

"Don't you think it's weird that we've been friends for almost three years, and I've never been to your house?" I asked curiously while looking through a bag.

"I've never been to yours." He answered absent-mindedly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That's 'cause you never asked."

"You've never asked to come to mine." I considered this before shrugging. He was right. I picked up a box which was suddenly taken away from me. "Yeah, no, no, no. Not there." Sam protested in alarm as he grabbed the box along with something else that was under it. "That's my- that's my private." I leaned back as he darted back over to his bed with his stuff. "Sorry. That's nothing."

"You told me clean sweep!" I pointed out as he hid the box underneath his mattress.

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest!"

"Be more specific next time!" I snapped before going back to sweeping the shelves. "It's not like I'm interested in your porn anyway."

"W-w-what? Porn?" he scoffed. "It's not porn." I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him as he tried to play off looking cool. "It's not!"

"Right." I said in monotone before going back to what I was doing. I lifted my head and stared at the window when I heard sounds coming from outside.

"Okay. What now?" Sam asked as I got up and went over to see. Sam went to the other window to see as well. "No." he breathed as he stared at the five cars randomly parked in his backyard. "No, no. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh, God. Oh!" He put his hands on his head and walked away from the window as he started to panic.

"Okay, first," I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders to get him to look at me. "Calm down, alright? The sooner we find the glasses, the sooner we leave." I reminded.

He nodded, taking a deep breath in. "Find the glasses." He muttered to himself as I went back to going through his stuff.

I glanced back at the window a moment later and my heart nearly burst from my chest. "Sam, he's back!" I exclaimed quietly as he searched through some lockers. I was referring to Optimus who was staring at us through the window.

"I can't deal with this. I can't…" Sam mumbled while running over to the window. There was a pause. "What? Oh, no, no, no." I looked over and saw him staring down at something outside with his hands on his head. I'm guessing that Optimus broke something again. "This is my mother's flower-"

"Oops." I heard Optimus say. Point for Mia!

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

Optimus sighed in frustration. "We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

I heard Optimus groan. "Keep searching." His tone made me start searching faster. I _really_ didn't want an angry Autobot on my hands.

"Look, I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay?" Sam bargained with his hands up in front of him. "Please, I'm begging you. You got to- You're making a racket. I can't- I can't concentrate, and I'm pretty sure Mia can't either. You want us to look and we're hearing-"

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus ordered, sounding exasperated.

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back." I heard Optimus say.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

I glanced at Sam with a small smile on my face when he moved away from the window. He was adorable even when he was in full panic mode.

Not even thirty seconds passed before there was bang along with the house shaking and the lights going out.

"What the hell?" I muttered, glancing around in bewilderment. I rolled my eyes when I realized that the Autobots must have broken something else. "Klutz."

"Oh crap." Sam panicked. I blinked when the room was filled with a bright light that was coming from the window. I stood up and glanced from the window to the door that Sam's parents were now knocking on. Sam went over to the window where Optimus was. "Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off." He looked away from Ratchet and to Optimus. "You gotta tell him to shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" I heard Sam's dad ask that followed with more knocking. Sam went away from the window to look at the door. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

I felt myself being pushed to the back of his bedroom. I glanced over my shoulder at Sam who whispered "Hide!" I went over to the side of his bed and laid down on my stomach so I was out of sight from the door.

Sam went to the door and opened it enough so that his body could be let out. "What's up? What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" I heard his dad ask.

"I'm talking to you." Sam answered as if it was obvious.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" his mom asked in disgust.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-"

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what we thought." His dad interrupted Sam's mom. "What was that light?" I stayed still as I watched a pair of feet enter the room.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam exclaimed while following his dad around his room. "You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is."

"There was light under the door." His dad argued as his mom walked into the room.

"Maybe it bounced- Look, you can't- you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate!" Sam vented.

"We did. We knocked for five minutes."

"We knocked!" his dad and mom exclaimed at the same time.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" I tried to hold in the smile at Sam's tone. He sounded like a five-year-old. "This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for petes sakes! You are so defensive!" his mom exclaimed. "Were you… masturbating?" My eyes widened as I stared at their feet. Wow. Okay, this was getting uncomfortable.

There was a pause. "Judy." His dad scolded. Oh, so his mom's name was Judy! That sounds familiar. What did he say his dad's name was? Jon? Ron! That's it! Judy and Ron!

"Was I master- No, mom!" Sam stated in embarrassment.

"Zip it, okay?" Ron said.

"It's okay!" Judy exclaimed.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam informed. I rolled my eyes. From the looks of his porn stash, I would say that he was lying.

"That's not something for you to bring up." Ron said. "That's a father-and- son thing, okay?"

"Father-son thing." Sam repeated in agreement.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it 'Sam's happy time' or 'my special alone time'." Judy suggested.

"Happy time?" Sam and Ron muttered together. I could just imagine the looks they were giving each other.

"Stop." Ron ordered.

"Mom."

"Judy, stop."

"I'm sorry." Judy snapped defensively. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

"No, no, Dad." I heard Sam say before Ron's feet went into the bathroom.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Ron said. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it." My eyes widened, and I pressed my fingers into the floor when it started shaking again. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!" Judy called to Ron's shouting, but I didn't see either Sam or her feet moving toward a doorway.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

I sucked in a breath when I realized the lights had turned back on. Light means being able to see more clearly and being able to see more clearly means seeing me.

"Hey, the lights are back on!" Judy piped up. "Come on, get out of that tub." Ron was in the bathtub?

"Can't you take safety seriously?" Ron asked while doing what he was told. I pressed myself against the side of the bed while mentally cursing Sam for not having more space underneath it so I could fit.

"Good lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Judy commented. I bit my lip when I saw her feet coming closer.

"Oh, no!" Ron's voice from the bathroom made her pause. "Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed!" she started walking away from me. "Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer!"

Ha ha. Transformer. So maybe it was a common name.

"Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone." I heard Ron step away from the window to walk back into the bedroom. "It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding." Judy sighed before turning to Sam. "We heard you talking to somebody, Sam." I closed my eyes and sighed when I realized what I was about to do. "We wanna know who."

"Mom, I told-"

I stood up, making Sam stop talking as all three stared at me.

"Hey." I smiled sheepishly with a small wave. "I'm Mia. Sam's friend. We've actually been friends for a long time." I gave Sam a look that said I was still pissed off about not meeting them. He's met my mom at least five times when she came to pick me up from school or something. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Judy giggled with a smile as she shook Sam's shoulder who was staring at the floor with a poker face. "Gosh, you're beautiful." She breathed as she looked me over.

I nodded with a smile as I felt my cheeks get hot. "Thank you."

She looked over at Ron. "Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

"Oh, son." Ron smirked, holding out his fist for a knuckle touch.

"She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam reminded rigidly while reluctantly touching knuckles with his father.

Judy's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about…" she gestured around at each other.

I laughed a little. "I can't say I wasn't uncomfortable, but it's fine." I waved it off.

"Ooh, I like this girl." She turned to Sam before she suddenly hit him. "How long have you been friends with her?"

"Almost three years." He mumbled while holding his arm.

"Three years!" she exclaimed before turning to look at Ron who was still smiling. "He's known this girl for three years and hasn't brought her around."

"Do you have my backpack?" Sam questioned loudly as he stared at his mom. "My backpack, Mom? My backpack?"

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." She responded, still beaming.

* * *

**Question:**

**Lamps or Ceiling Lights?**

**Lamps seem more cozy to me so I'm going with lamps. **


	5. A Martian?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mia.**

* * *

We ran past his parents, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Sam reached into his backpack and pulled out a black case. "Oh, yes. Okay. Okay."

"I like your parents. They're funny." I commented with a smile as I placed my hands on the island and leaned against it.

"Yeah, they're hilarious." He responded dryly while taking the glasses out of the case. He looked at me. "I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?"

I nodded before peeking over my shoulder towards the living room when I heard the doorbell being rung repeatedly. Sam and I exchanged looks before he stuffed the glasses into his pocket and grabbed my hand to lead us into the living room. We paused once we saw what was in there. An agent was standing in front of Judy with a baseball bat while others were scattered around the house and yard.

"What is this?" Sam breathed as he gawked at everyone. The agent looked at us before he tossed the baseball bat to some other agent behind him.

"How you doing, son?" The first agent greeted with a fake smile on. "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam answered hesitantly.

"Well, I need you to come with us." He stepped forward, and we all made sounds of disagreement as Judy and Ron stepped in front of Sam. Sam kept his hand that was holding mine behind him so I couldn't move forward.

"Whoa, way out of line." Ron declared.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

I raised my eyebrows momentarily in disbelief. Yeah. If he was asking politely, then I'm a straight A student.

"You're not taking my son."

I glanced down at Mojo who was barking at the men.

"Really? You gonna try and get rough with us?" the agent asked sarcastically with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Ron responded as Judy nodded in agreement.

The man chuckled. "Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog," He pointed his pen at Mojo. "and this whole operation you got going on here." He placed his pen in his jacket pocket.

Judy bent down to pick up Mojo as Ron glared at him in stunned silence. "What operation?" he demanded.

"That is what we are gonna find out." Another agent went up to the first one and whispered something. It must have been pretty surprising from the look the first man was giving him. Sam and I glanced at each other before looking back at the man who was grabbing a machine from the second one. He eyed Sam. "Son?"

"Yeah." Sam spoke as the man walked forward.

"Step forward, please." He held up the machine in front of him.

Sam pushed through his parents and stood in front of it. "Just stand?" he asked. The guy started scanning him and quickly glanced between Sam and the machine when it started beeping like crazy.

"Fourteen rads." The guy stated while staring intensely at the screen. "Bingo!" I jumped slightly before he turned around to the other agents. "Tag them and bag them!"

They ended up handcuffing everyone except for me since they didn't have any evidence against me. After they did that, they grabbed our arms and led us out to their vans. Not very gently, I might add.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy threatened the agent who had Mojo.

"Sam!" I heard Ron shout as we were led into a different car than him and Judy. "Do not say anything, Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer!"

* * *

Sam and I exchanged glances every once and awhile as we drove down the road in silence.

"So, uh," Agent Simmons, the first officer from the house, began while observing a phone in a bag. "LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons took the phone out of the bag and turned around in his seat to show us the screen. The phone he was holding was Sam's.

I smothered a smile as I raised an eyebrow at Sam who was glancing nervously between me and the agent.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." He lied with a shrug.

"What do you make of this?" Simmons pressed a button on the phone, and Sam's voice came through.

"_My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my-_"

"Is that you?" Simmons looked from Sam to me.

I half-shrugged with my eyebrows raised. "It could be LadiesMan217." I glanced at Sam who refused to meet my eyes.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car _transformed_." Simmons glanced between Sam and I. "Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…" I nodded along with the completely confusing story that Sam was making up.

"Really?" Simmons lifted his eyebrows, nodding.

"...From me, uh, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

I stared at Sam with wide-eyes. "But not by itself." I quickly added before turning to Simmons. "The person that stole it returned it because he had a guilty conscience." I kept my face clear but inwardly winced at the lame excuse.

The agent studied us for a moment. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

There was a pause as we took a moment to understand the abrupt question.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" Sam asked incredulously. "Like what, E.T.? No." he scoffed with a smile.

"They're just myths." I lied with a smirked. "Aren't real."

"You see this?" Simmons reached down and brought out his badge to wave it in front of us. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Really? It says all that?" I asked while leaning forward and squinting at it.

"Watch it, little lady! I could put you in jail for the rest of your miserable life!" Simmons snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Oh, whatever. You have no evidence on me, so the most you could do is get me a fine."

"You wanna test me?" he asked angrily.

"Sure, I wanna test you." I shrugged.

"You wanna test me?" he repeated, his voice slightly louder.

"I already answered you! Do you want me to add hearing problems on your faults list? It'll be right under unintelligent." I'm pretty sure I got a nasty retort, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was focused on the machine up front that was beeping like crazy.

I jerked forward when something hit the front of the car, sending it spinning before it came to a stop. A bright light came in through the windows before two huge, mechanical hands broke through the windows, grabbing the roof and lifting us up into the air. We all were shouting objections as we hovered there for a moment before the roof finally snapped off, and we fell to the ground with a bang. The bright light that was shining in my eyes made it impossible to see which Transformer it was. Finally it turned off, and I was able to see that it was Optimus.

Sam leaned forward in between the two front seats. "You A-holes are in trouble now." he smiled smugly before eyeing Optimus. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." I smirked at the looks on the agents' faces as they gazed up at the Autobot.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus said as Simmons lifted himself off his seat, and other agents came around to point their guns at Optimus. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Noises from behind me made me turn and see the rest of the Autobots jumping in. They pointed their own weapons at the agents while Jazz used some magnet to get the guns out of the agents' hands. The agents put their hands up in surrender as the Autobots surrounded them.

Optimus kneeled down to Simmons' height and studied him.

"Hi, there." Simmons greeted weakly with a small wave.

"You don't seem afraid." He observed, leaning in closer. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Simmons explained.

"Get out of the car." Optimus growled.

"All right." He nodded, glancing at the agent in the driver seat before looking at Optimus again. "Me?" he held a hand to his chest. "You want me to get-"

"Now!" Optimus barked, making all of us jump. I spotted the keys to the handcuffs on the floor under me and leaned down to grab them before climbing out after Sam. I motioned for Sam to turn around.

"So, you talk back to cops often?" He asked as he glanced back at me.

"Not really." I smiled as I unlocked his handcuffs. He turned around to look at me, and I shrugged. "Kind of a rush, actually."

"How about you not make a habit out of it." He joked with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance. "Ugh, fine." We smiled at each other before I nodded towards the Autobots. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and took him over there.

Sam was all business when we approached Simmons who still had his hands up. "What is Sector Seven?" Simmons just stared at him. "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" Simmons shouted.

"How'd you know about the transformers?" I asked him.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam shot immediately after.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Simmons informed.

"No?" Sam asked sarcastically before reaching into his coat pocket.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." Simmons pointed out while staring down at Sam's hand.

Sam held up the badge to him as he stepped away with me. "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" We looked over the badge as Simmons kept mumbling to himself.

I lifted my head to stare at Simmons. "Where is Sector Seven?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he taunted with a smirk.

Bumblebee made a can come out of his… ahem… private area, and hit Simmons in the head with it before 'peeing' on him. I covered my mouth while I laughed at Simmons' expression.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered. Bumblebee did as told and just shrugged.

* * *

**Question:**

**What annoys you most at a restaurant?**


	6. Bee

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

"All right, take it off." I said to Simmons as I approached him. Sam and I had already handcuffed the other agents together so they wouldn't be able to escape.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped in frustration.

"Your clothes, obviously." I rolled my eyes. "But keep your underclothes on. No one wants to see that." I scoffed making him scowl at me.

"For what?" he asked in outrage.

"Well," I began, crossing my arms. "I didn't really like your attitude in the car," I tilted my head with an innocent smile. "and being my enemy is a really bad decision."

He stared at me while Sam came and stood beside me. He shrugged. "She's right. Why do you think I became friends with her?"

I turned to him in pretend offense while placing a hand to my heart. "And here I thought you liked me for my personality." I dropped my smile from my face as I looked back at Simmons. "Off."

He glared at me as he took off his jacket. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." I ignored him and scoffed at the Sector Seven undershirt he had on. I nodded after he took off his pants and eyed his Hawaiian boxers.

"Wow." Was all I said. "Get behind the pole." I ordered after he was done. He followed orders, and I handcuffed him.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." The second agent said to me while I was doing that.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, get off your high horse." I snapped as Sam handcuffed the second agent.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons promised while scowling at Sam. We nodded.

"He'll hunt you down." The second agent added.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"They're so annoying." I grumbled to Sam as I picked up my bag, and he placed a hand on my lower back to lead me away. We both froze when we heard cars and helicopters in the distance that were getting closer.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide warned before slamming his cannons into the ground and sending out electric currents.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered, making all the Autobots turn back into cars and race off. He kneeled down and held out his hand to Sam and I. "Up you get."

We both hopped on. He brought his hand up to his shoulder where we climbed onto the smooth metal. I grabbed onto two metal spikes that were sticking up. My hands were sweaty, and I already had to hold on tight to make sure I didn't fall, but once Optimus started running I had to hold on to dear life.

He made sure to avoid people and other cars as he jogged down the street. He managed to dodge the helicopters by going down an alleyway and found a bridge that he could climb underneath it to hide.

"Easy, you two." He whispered to us while we hugged the spikes. I stared down at the water below us in alarm. Did I ever mention that I had a tiny fear of heights? No? Well, I do. I felt Sam move next to me which also moved me a bit, leading me to lose my grip on the spike and to fall off. Luckily Sam was fast enough to grab onto my hand while still holding on to one spike.

"I'm slipping!" I cried out in alarm while trying to get a good grip on his hand as the helicopters passed beneath us.

"Hold on!" Optimus grunted out, but it was too late. Sam's hand slipped off the spike, and we started falling straight towards the ground. Optimus swung out his foot in an attempt to save us but all it did was make me hit my chest on his foot before falling again. Bumblebee suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabbed us just in time. I scrambled up when I saw the helicopters coming back for Bee.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam shouted in alarm. The helicopter flew past and shot a line towards Bee that captured his hand. "No!" Another helicopter came and shot at Bee's other arm, capturing it as well.

"Stop!" I yelled, waving my arms around in a wasted attempt. More helicopters came and shot ropes out to him. The ones that had his feet crisscrossed their ropes so that Bee would flip over and land on the ground on his stomach. I heard Bee make a whining sound before noticing that black cop cars were coming from both ends of the street, blocking off any escape we could have.

"No! Stop!" Sam shouted to the cars that were stopping around us. Cops hopped out of their cars and ran forward with their guns aimed at us.

"Get down on the ground! Get down!" they ordered. I lifted my hands up and got on my knees like Sam was doing. They pushed us to the ground with our hands behind our backs. I stared helplessly at Bee while they were handcuffing us.

"Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled as he watched Bee as well.

They yanked us to our feet as other people started spraying Bee with what I assumed to be freezing stuff.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted as I struggled to get out of the man's grip. I kept getting pulled back, but I kept my eyes on Bee who was whimpering while all this was happening. Sam managed to sit himself on the ground so that guy couldn't pull him towards the car anymore. Suddenly, Sam bolted up and ran towards Bee. He pushed some guy down and turned the sprayer on him before Sam got tackled to the ground.

I noticed that someone was just watching the whole thing calmly while standing next to the cars. I glared at Simmons as I passed him and tried to get out of the guy's hold so I could punch him. I was still struggling when they pushed me into a car, and Sam joined me soon after.

He furrowed his eyebrows while staring at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

I opened and closed my mouth before deciding to go with the truth. "No. Are you?"

He looked out the window at Bee and shook his head slightly. "No." I frowned, looking at Bee as well.

I gently nudged his leg with mine. He looked at me in confusion. "Sorry. I'd hold your hand, but…" I shrugged. "That's as close as I can get." He looked back out the window but moved his leg so that his knee was touching mine.

* * *

I pressed my lips together while Sam and I were situated in a helicopter across from two complete strangers. One was a pretty blonde girl, and the other was a man. I'm just going to say right now that I wasn't liking how the blonde girl was watching Sam.

"So…" Sam spoke, trying to clear the awkwardness.

"What'd they get you for?" the blonde asked with an accent and a smirk.

"Um," Sam began, glancing at me. "I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." I smiled at how nonchalant he said it. It was like he was just describing an everyday thing.

"That's a good way to describe it." I joked, patting Sam's hand before placing it back on my seat straps.

'Wow.' The man mouthed while gazing at Sam.

"Who knew?" Sam shrugged.

* * *

We climbed out of a black car that they had put us in after the helicopter ride. I followed Sam over to the edge of the dam that was in front of us and leaned over it to peer down, which really wasn't a very good idea considering my fear of heights.

"Wow." I breathed with a small smile while gazing down at the water. I glanced at Sam and did a double take when I saw he was already staring at me. "What?"

He shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing." He responded, leaning to look over the edge again. I bit my lip while smiling when he subtly reached over to grab my hand.

* * *

I put on a poker face as we approached Simmons who had changed back into an actual outfit.

"Hey, kid." He greeted Sam with his arms crossed. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at his hand that he placed on Sam's shoulder. "You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

Sam wasn't taking any of his crap as he asked "Where's my car?"

Another agent walked up to us, making us turn our attention onto him. "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay." Sam nodded. "But first, I'll take my car, my parents." He looked over Simmons. "Maybe you should write that down." I smirked. Good old Sam.

Simmons glowered at Sam as the other agent answered him. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car." He walked away.

I smiled over at Sam. "Nice." I nodded. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I gave Simmons a smug expression when we passed him.


	7. They're Here

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Only have two more chapters till the second movie!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Yeah, I'm going to do the other two movies. I'm just going to keep them in this one instead of doing three different stories like last time. :)**

**TigerLilly1995: Yes, I'm going to write the other two movies, and I'm just going to go to the second one.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Mia.**

* * *

"All right, here's the situation." Simmons said as the two people from the helicopter, a group of soldiers, and Sam and I walked down a pathway outside. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" one soldier asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms."

We were led underground into a tunnel that seemed to lead into a large room.

"What you're about to see if totally classified." The agent, whose name I learned was Tom, said. He brought us into the large room that had a lot of equipment in it and right in the middle was a large transformer covered in ice standing on a platform. They had sprayers all around it to make sure that it stayed frozen.

"Dear God." Defense Secretary John Keller breathed as we stopped to gawk at the transformer. "What is this?"

Something clicked in my brain before I leaned over and whispered into Sam's ear. "Is that Megatron?"

His eyes widened as he looked from me to the robot. I also noticed that his cheeks were a bit red. Did I make him blush?

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole," Tom explained as we approached the thing. "our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One." Simmons stated when we stopped in front of it.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know," Sam spoke up with his arms crossed. "but, I mean," he glanced at me while I watched him. "that's Megatron."

Simmons turned around and stepped closer to Sam to try to intimidate him.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons." I added, making them all look at me. "They're…evil transformers." I shrugged.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935." Tom explained while pointing up at Megatron. He looked at Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Simmons informed as he clasped his hands behind his back and paced slowly in front of us. "the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE_ One_." He paused at Sam's side and brought his face closer to his. "That's what we call it." Sam nodded in mock interest.

"Well, we call it Megatron." I responded with a slight shrug. I felt Simmon's glare on me, and when I glanced from the corner of my eye, I saw Sam fighting a smile.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked Tom, gesturing to Megatron as he approached him.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Tom told him.

"Well, you got one now." Keller snapped, walking away.

"So why Earth?" One of the soldiers named Lennox asked while staring up at Megatron.

"It's the All Spark." Sam answered.

"All Spark?" Keller repeated in bewilderment. "What is that?"

Sam turned his head towards him. "Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA _Megatron_," he gave Simmons a sharp look before focusing back on Megatron. "That's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked while he and Tom stared at Sam intensely.

"Yeah." Sam said, and I nodded in agreement.

I studied their faces before I smiled a little in disbelief. "They know where it is." I muttered to Sam.

Tom glanced between Sam and I before ordering "Follow me." And walking away. Sam and I shared a look before he grabbed my hand and followed.

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons announced before opening a door and letting us in. It was a medium-sized room that had one wall that had the top half as glass. On the other side of the glass was a large room that held a gigantic cube with people working all around it. My mouth dropped slightly as I went and joined Sam at the window.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC." Tom informed as everyone else tried to get a good look at the Cube as well. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"That's a huge cube." I whispered to Sam as I gaped at the thing. "I was expecting…" I made a small cube with my hands, demonstrating the size.

"Me too." He nodded with a frown. "Makes it even more difficult."

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy." The blonde girl from the helicopter said. "What kind exactly?"

"Good question." Tom praised before he led us into a room where there were wires located all around the walls with a blue glass box in the center. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." The door shut and locked once we were all inside the room.

"Oh, wow." I heard the man from the helicopter breath as he stared at claw marks on the steel walls

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" the soldier, Epps, asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he inspected the marks.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" the man made a scratching sound with a gesture before laughing. He looked back at us with a smile. "Right? That's Wolverine?" he pointed at the marks.

"That's very funny." Simmons deadpanned with a straight face, making the man's smile slide off his face. I raised an eyebrow at Simmons. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone." The man mumbled, tossing it to him.

They handed out goggles to everyone which we put on our head as Simmons opened the box.

"Oh. Nokias are real nasty." He opened the phone and pressed a button before reaching in to put it in the middle of the box. "You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." He closed the box door.

"Nokia's from Finland." I heard the blonde girl say to Keller.

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange." I smiled at his response.

I placed the goggles over my eyes like everyone else as the machine started up.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." Simmons told us as he flipped some switches on the wall.

The laser pointer inside the box had positioned itself towards the phone and radiation came out and shot into the Nokia. It vibrated for a moment before it suddenly changed into a mini transformer. I jumped back at the quickness of the change. One second it had been a regular phone, and the next it was a mini Decepticon. It jumped at us but ended up hitting the glass, cracking it. It tried to go after another person but ended up cracking the glass again.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons asked as he paced the room slowly.

"That thing is freaky!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" I could hear the amusement in Simmons' voice.

The thing shouted in another language before making a gun pop out of its chest and start shooting at the walls. It shot a missile which completely missed any glass and hit the steel wall behind it. It kept bouncing around and shooting for a moment before I had to blink when a bright light filled the box. I lifted the goggles off my head and stared at the dead Decepticon.

We all watched it for a moment before banging was heard above us along with the lights flickering.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Keller announced.

Tom went over to a desk and pressed a button on a speaker. "Banachek. What's going on?"

"Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power-"

"What?" Tom interrupted in alarm.

"-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." The worried voice finished.

Lennox ran over to the desk and looked at Tom. "Do you have an arms room?"


	8. You're Okay

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

We all ran out of the room and were led by Tom to the arms room that they had in a different hanger. The soldiers immediately started arming themselves with the supplied weapons. I froze and stared up at the ceiling when a huge bang was heard along with the lights flickering.

Sam and I exchanged looks before running over to Simmons.

"You got to take me to my car." Sam told him. Simmons ignored him and kept loading the gun he had. "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

Simmons finally glanced at him. "Your car?" He shook his head. "It's confiscated."

"Then _un_confiscate it." I said, like it was obvious.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons exclaimed.

"You don't know." Sam said calmly.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam demanded as his voice raised a little.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!" Simmons shouted while throwing a finger in Sam's face.

Lennox ran over and slammed Simmons against a car. "Take him to his car!" Suddenly all the soldiers and agents had taken out a gun and were pointing it at someone. There was a pause before the soldiers started taking down all the agents.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tom called with wide eyes as he held his hands up.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons ordered Lennox who was aiming the weapon at an agent who was pointing a gun at him. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox breathed, glancing at him before focusing on the agent again.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven don't exist." Epps argued.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox added as he pressed Simmons harder against the car.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons warned.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox cocked the gun and pointed it at Simmons' chest. I looked up at the ceiling when more banging was heard.

"Would you just take Sam to his freaking car?" I exploded while glaring at the men. "There's a fight that's about to happen that could kill us all and this is our one shot! So step off your high horse AND TAKE SAM TO BEE!" There was a pause as everyone stared at me in shock while I took deep breaths.

"Simmons?" Keller spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons questioned, looking at him.

"I'd do what she says. Losing's really not an option for these guys, and, quite frankly, she's scary."

I stared wide-eyed at Keller. I scared the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America? I glanced at Sam to see him shrug at me in a 'I told you so' manner.

"All right. Okay." Simmons nodded calmly while facing Lennox. "Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

* * *

We ran to the room where Bee was being kept and managed to get them to stop spraying him with the freeze guns.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Bee while going up the steps of the platform he was on. I stepped up next to Sam as Bee turned his head so that he could stare at him. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bee seemed to remember that the people who had captured him were in the room because he put his armor over his face and changed his hand into a cannon, frantically pointing it at everyone. They backed up in alarm and gripped their weapons tighter.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Deceptions are coming." Bee sat up, keeping his cannon aimed. "No, no, don't worry about them." Sam gestured to the people behind us. "They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Bee ignored Sam and got off the table.

"Just back up a little, you guys." I advised the people behind us. They obeyed as Sam and I backed up as well.

"He's friendly. He's fine." Sam reassured them before focusing on Bee again. "Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." Bee finally lowered the cannon. "Here, come with us. We're gonna take you to the All Spark."

* * *

We ran to the Cube with Bumblebee behind, and followed him to the bottom of it. Bee stared up at it curiously before he hesitantly lifted his hands to it. When he finally touched it, a light sparked and flowed throughout the whole cube. I watched in fascination as the All Spark seemed to fold in on itself until it was the size of a medium square.

"That's the size I was picturing." I commented while watching Bee shake out his finger when he got shocked.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it_." Bee said.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Lennox agreed, glancing at all of us before focusing on Simmons. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here, and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right." Keller agreed quickly, pointing at the soldier.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

Keller turned to Simmons. "This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes!" Simmons said enthusiastically

"Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes!"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox ordered the other soldiers. Sam and I ran after them through the room. "Right, Sam and Mia, in the car!" We climbed into Bee who was back into his Camaro self and drove out.

* * *

I stared blankly out the windshield as we sped down the road. I was mentally freaking out and was trying to calm myself which wasn't really working.

It's no big deal though. I mean, the leader of the Decepticons is just probably unfreezing right now, and he's after the Cube that is currently sitting in the back of this very car. Yeah, no big deal.

"You good?" Sam asked as he watched me in concern.

"Yeah." I shrugged as I leaned over my seat to put the seatbelt over the Cube in the back. I settled back in the passenger seat to see him still watching me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I know I've been a terrible friend, but I know you're lying."

"No, I'm not." I chuckled with an eye roll.

"Mia." Sam said softly, making me look back over at him. "We're going to hide the Cube, and everything's going to be fine. Okay? Hey!" I had turned back to the windshield but went back to watching him. "I promise nothing's going to happen to you." We stared at each other for a moment. "Okay?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

* * *

We ended up on a road in the desert, and I saw a semi-truck along with other familiar cars coming in the opposite direction.

"There's Optimus." Sam pointed out as he spotted him too. I turned in my seat when we passed them to watch them do a quick U-turn so they could follow us.

I was slightly comforted when we got to a highway that had some civilization on it but that was quickly crushed when I saw something behind us that made me do a double take.

"Oh, shit." I whispered.

"What?" Sam asked, turning in his seat as well to look out the back window.

We looked at each other. "It's the same cop from the garage." I stated. His eyes widened.

"Block them, block them, block them." Sam repeated as the Autobots tried to do just that. Unfortunately, one of the Decepticons on the road transformed making Optimus transform as well.

"Oh no." I muttered while watching the huge Decepticon hitting, flipping, and destroying cars to try and get to us. The Decepticon jumped onto Optimus, making them flip over and fall off the road, out of our sight.

* * *

We arrived at the city where all the cars stopped, and we climbed out of our vehicles.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox exclaimed while watching the plane come near us and fly over our heads.

I heard a Autobot transforming and looked back to see it was Ironhide. "It's Starscream!" he shouted, making all the other Autobots transform as well. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" The two went over to a Furby truck and started lifting it.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move! Retreat! Fall back!" Lennox screamed.

Sam and I ran behind a car just in time. A blast hit the Furby truck which made a huge explosion that caused the car in front of us to move. The car and the shaking of the ground ended up making me fly back a few feet onto the pavement. I stared up at the sky in a daze as the sun was blocked by the smoke and dust in the air. It felt like hours before I finally blinked and got my mind straight.

"Mia! Mia, are you okay?" I heard Sam asked in alarm. I squinted at the figure that was leaning over me.

"Yeah." I grunted, grabbed his hand to help me sit up. I placed a hand to my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Fine." He grabbed a hold of the destroyed car in front of us and pulled both of us up. "Oh, my God." I heard him say in horror. I turned around to see him gaping at Bee in horror. I couldn't understand why he was staring at him like that until I looked down at Bee's legs. They had been completely blown off.

"Bumblebee? No. Your legs! Your legs." Sam managed to get out as he stumbled over to the Autobot who was attempting to crawl forward. He lowered himself slightly to look at Bee's face. "Are you alright? Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" Bee looked at him with a helpless expression. Sam backed up slightly before screaming "Ratchet!"

I swallowed at the look on Sam's face and stayed in my spot as I watched Bee crawl. "You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." Sam reassured shakily. "Come on!"

"Sam!" I shouted before jogging over to him and lightly touching his arm. "He can't stand." I flinched at a loud noise and looked to the side. A tank. A freaking tank was coming towards us! Freaking Decepticons. We had to get out of here and we had to get out of here fast, but I knew that there was no way that Sam would leave knowing that Bee was left here out in the open. Hell, I'm not either.

Sam proved my theory correct when he bolted over to Bee's side even after seeing the tank. I bit my lip while looking around. I need to do something. I'm not just going to stand here like some movie character that's just there and doesn't do anything to help. I hate those characters, and I'm not going to become one.

I glanced over to the side and a tow truck caught my eye. Wait. A tow truck. Bingo.

I ran across the street while making sure to avoid the frantic people that were scrambling all over the place. I got to the car and picked up a piece of rubble from the ground so I could break the driver's window. I reached in and unlocked the car before brushing the glass off and sitting in the seat.

"Keys, keys, keys." I muttered to myself as I searched the glove box and the ground. I brought down the visor and looked down at my lap when something fell into it. "Yes!" I held the keys in victory. I fumbled with them and it took a few times to get the key in the ignition due to my shaking hands. I smiled when I heard the car come to life. I hurried and shut the door before driving over to Sam and Bee.

I hopped out and passed a stunned Sam. "Help me." Was all I said as I went to Bee.


	9. Finally

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

We started grabbing wires from the back of the truck to wrap around Bee. "Wrap it around the head." Sam ordered while handing me a wire. I nodded.

"Sam!" Lennox shouted as he, Epps, and other soldiers came running over. "Where's the Cube?"

Sam pointed at the square. "Right there."

"Okay." Lennox breathed before running off again.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck." Sam continued while I went to Bee and did as told.

Lennox ran back over after I had finished and put the gun on the back of the truck. "Okay."

"What?" Sam questioned while staring at him.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare." I was focused on my work, but I saw him hand Sam a flare before pointing off in a direction behind me. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No." Sam muttered with wide-eyes, shaking his head.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this!"

"Listen to me!" Lennox growled as he grabbed the front of Sam's hoodie and brought him down to his level. "You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube." He let go of the hoodie and grabbed the All Spark, handing it to Sam. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." He turned to me and started walking forward. "You got to go. You go to go." I got out of his grip as he tried to pull me away.

"No, I'm not leaving till Bee is." I argued before going back to what I was doing. Lennox didn't bother to argue after seeing that I wasn't going to budge.

"Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide reassured.

"Okay." Sam breathed, nodding. I looked up from the wires and saw Sam starting to run away. It hit me that this might be the last time that I'd ever see my best friend again. We could all die today. _He_ could die today.

"Sam!" I shouted as I ran up to him. He stopped and turned around, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that…" I sighed in disappointment when I felt myself lose the courage to say what I wanted. "That I-I forgive you for being a bad friend."

He seemed confused but nodded anyway. "Um, okay."

There was a short pause before I mumbled "Oh, what the hell?" and grabbed the front of his hoodie to bring him down to kiss me. He seemed stunned for a moment before he started kissing me back, but I pulled away.

We stared at each other before Ironhide broke the moment. "Sam! Get to the building! Move!" I nodded at Sam before racing back to Bumblebee.

I started wrapping up Bee again and ignored all the explosions that were going on around me which was surprisingly easy once I focused hard enough.

"Mia, you need to hurry it up!" Lennox shouted, breaking my concentration. I realized that the fighting noises had gotten way more closer than when I had started.

"I'm going!" I shouted back as I hooked the last cable up. I ran to the front of the car and hopped in before driving off. We had left just in time to dodge a Decepticon that was coming down the street. I drove further down the street before turning into an alleyway and braking. I clutched the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths in.

I twisted in my seat to the Autobot hooked up to the back. "You want to fight, right?" Bee made sounds of agreement. "Then let's do this." I muttered as I put the car in gear and went forward into the intersection. I turned around again to address Bee's confused sounds. "I drive and you shoot, okay?" I faced forward and put the car in reverse.

I'm not going to say that I'm the best reverse driver, but I managed to avoid people and _most_ of the cars. Luckily, Bee was able to push the cars I couldn't avoid out of the way.

"Start shooting, Bee!" I ordered when we started approaching the Decepticon. He did as told and starting attacking it. His cannons along with the soldiers' bullets managed to destroy the Deception.

I stopped the car in front of the shop that the soldiers were hiding in and jumped out on shaky legs.

"Awesome job, Bee!" I praised as I walked towards the shop's busted window. He made a hum that sounded like 'Thank you'.

"That tank is definitely dead now." Epps commented when I stopped at the window.

"All right, let's go! We got business!" Lennox shouted.

* * *

Throughout the battle with Megatron, Bumblebee and I had drove through the town and helped the soldiers destroy the Decepticons with his cannons.

"Sam." I heard an unfamiliar voice say as I was driving down the destroyed street. The car squealed to a stop, and I whipped around in my seat to gape at Bee. He was staring blankly off to the side.

"Did you..." I trailed off while eyeing him.

He turned his head to look at me. "It's over."

I raised my eyebrows at him in surprise. "You can talk now." I stated.

He nodded before looking to the side again. "We must find the others."

"Well," I sighed. "tell me where they are, and I'll get us there." I faced forward and followed the directions that he gave me. I pulled up to the intersection where everyone was and spotted a dead Megatron in the center. I climbed out of the car and smiled slightly at Sam, which he returned.

"Prime, we couldn't save him." I heard Ironhide say sadly. He was holding up Jazz's two separated body parts.

"Aw, Jazz." Optimus mumbled sadly as he took the parts. "We lost a great comrade," he lifted his head to us. "but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" I smiled at Bee's voice while everyone else looked around in confusion.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus said as he stepped forward.

"You speak now?" Sam asked, pointing at Bee momentarily.

Bee ignored him. "I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice." Optimus responded. I looked at Sam who was gazing up at Bee.

Sam had a hint of a smile on his face as he gave a slight nod. "Yes."

Optimus bent down to Megatron and pulled something out of Megatron's chest. He held it up to his face, and I saw it was part of the Cube. I figured they must have used the Cube to destroy Megatron somehow. Optimus studied it before closing his hands around it.

* * *

Sam and I were laying down on the hood of Bee in the same spot that Sam had questioned me before when his car 'broke down'.

Sneaky little Bee.

I was doodling in my sketchbook when Sam reached over and took it from my hands. He held it over his head with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to grab it, only to have it be pulled even further away. I got an idea and smirked before leaning towards him and kissing him. It distracted him enough so that he lowered the sketch pad to the point of where I could grab it. I did just that and pulled away, breaking the kiss.

I smirked while settling back on the hood with the sketch pad back in my lap. I glanced over from the corner of my eye to see him raise an eyebrow before trying to grab it again. I held it out to my side so he couldn't touch it and laughed when he leaned over me to try to get it.

He gazed down at me before leaning forward to make our lips meet. I dropped my sketch pad onto the grass and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

**A/N: On to Revenge of the Fallen!**


	10. The Exception

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

I lifted up the suitcase off the ground and placed it in the trunk of the car. I slapped my hands together before deciding that I should probably call Sam. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number before placing it to my ear.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

"You'll see a lot of that in college too." Ron said, pointing at Mojo who was dominating Frankie.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Sam asked while carrying a box of stuff in his hands as he followed Ron out into the backyard.

"There's gonna be a lot of women there." Ron answered as if it was obvious, stopping to turn around to look at his son.

"Yeah, well, I'm a one-woman kind of guy."

"Look, Mia's the greatest, but you gotta give each other room to grow, okay? You're no different than any other couple your age." Ron scoffed as he turned around to keep walking.

"Except we discovered an alien race together." Sam pointed out while catching up to him.

Ron chuckled. "How long you gonna be riding that scooter?"

"Dad, listen," Sam began. "I know what the odds are. We're the exception, okay?" he stopped and reached into his pocket when he heard his phone ringing. "Wait a second." he glanced down at the caller ID before looking at his father with fake surprise. "Oh! Who could that be?" he waved the phone smugly.

"In two weeks, it could be Muffy." Ron shot back with a shrug before heading towards the house.

Sam ignored him as he placed the box on the ground and answered the phone. "Hey, beautiful." he greeted with a smile.

* * *

**Mia POV**

"Hey, Sam." I smiled as I put a bag in the car. "I just called to tell you that I'll meet you at your room once I find mine."

"Cool. Can I just say how awesome it is that my girlfriend is going to the same college as me? Everything's going to be ten times better."

I rolled my eyes as I headed back into my house. "We're just lucky that we both got accepted."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he muttered. "Oh, hey! You want the infamous D-Day shirt?"

"You kept your shirt?" I asked, scrunching up my nose as I reached my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

"Yeah. Of course I kept it, Mia. It's like my Super Bowl jersey. I bled in this thing."

"Yeah, and I bled in my shirt but you don't see that hanging in my closet." I teased with a smirk.

"Well, I need my shirt. My low self-esteem's at an all-time high and this helps keep it that way."

"What, and having me as your girlfriend doesn't keep your self-esteem up? I'm wounded, Sam." I gasped, putting a hand to my chest.

"If anything you make me question it." he mumbled as he shuffled through some stuff. "All those good-looking guys coming after you. This is why I suggested we share a dorm, that way I don't have to worry about any guys coming in after dark."

"Sam, they don't allow boys and girls to share a dorm room." I laughed. "And besides, shouldn't _I_ be worried about _you_ bringing girls over?"

"You've got nothing to worry about. You're the only girl I see."

"Uh huh."

"It's true!" I heard something fall to the ground on his end. "Wait, hold on. Wait, hold on a second." he muttered distractedly.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stood up and closed one of the boxes in my room. "What?"

"Mia, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt." I heard him gasp in pain.

I froze. "Sam?"

"Can you come over in, like, 10 minutes, please? Thanks!" Sam rushed out, hanging up.

I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it before rolling my eyes and putting it away. I guess I'm going over to Sam's before I leave.

I picked up the box and headed downstairs to the front yard.

"I wish I could help you." Mom whined, standing next to the car as she watched me sadly. "Maybe I can skip work!"

"No, Mom. This is a big promotion for you. Besides, it's only college." I scoffed while opening the back door and putting the box in. My mom had gotten a huge promotion at work and was starting today, which meant that she could only drop me off but not help me settle in. She wasn't very happy about it, as you could see.

"College is the biggest thing of your life!"

"You're driving me. I think that's enough." I shut the back door and then turned to her. "I need to go and see Sam before I leave."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You'll see him over at the school."

I shrugged. "I know. He wants to see me before for some reason."

She sighed, shaking her head. "That boy..." she suddenly got a smirk on her face while eyeing me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe he's going to say the L-word."

I groaned and threw my head back. "Mom!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No!" I shook my head. I swear, my mom was more obsessed with getting Sam to say 'I love you' than I was.

"Fine." she huffed. "I'll keep packing your stuff while you're gone."

"Thanks." I said, walking towards my car.

"Make sure you're back in time to leave!" she called.

"I know!" I shouted back as I opened the door and got in.

The first thing I saw when I reached Sam's house was that there were fire trucks, cops, and an ambulance parked along the curb. I got out of the car and ran to his backyard where I saw that the top floor of his house looked like it had been on fire while his yard was completely trashed.

I jogged over to where Sam was. "What happened?" I asked in alarm.

He got closer to me and lowered his voice while holding up a small container that held something in it. "Listen, I need you to take the Cube sliver and put it in your purse right now."

I looked at him questioningly as he went ahead and placed it in my bag.

"Sam Witwicky?" I looked over at a very unhappy Judy who was approaching us.

He glanced at her, making sure the Cube was in my bag. "Yes, Mom?"

"A word with you." she stopped beside him before spotting me. "Hi, Mia. I have a bald spot." she turned her head to show me.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Oh!" I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go over here." I said awkwardly, throwing my thumb behind me. I walked away and waited till Sam got done talking to his mom. He came over and took my hand before leading us to the garage where Bee was.

I frowned when I saw that he was hitting himself in the head.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble." Sam scolded. Bumblebee stared at him and made a sad sound.

"You still having voice problems?" I asked sadly. He made some noises that sounded like 'Uh, huh'.

"He's playing it up." Sam mumbled, making me look at him in exasperation. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?"

_"I'm so excited, And I just can't hide it..."_ started playing through his speakers while he started doing a little dance.

"Hey," Sam spoke over the music. "I'm not taking you with me." the music cut off abruptly as Bee sulked.

"I'm going to go outside." I stated before turning around and heading through the door. I looked around aimlessly before sitting down on the grass. I had my head in my hand as I twirled the grass between my fingers. I didn't dare pull any of it up. Ron would probably have a fit, even if half of his yard was already ruined.

"So you play with grass in your down time?" I heard Sam joke.

"Oh, yes. It's super fun." I responded with a smirk as I stood up. I went forward and hugged him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Bee didn't take it well."

"I knew that." I scoffed, pulling away. I bit my lip. "So, you only called me here for the Cube sliver?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah. Why else?"

I opened my mouth before closing it and shaking my head with a small smile. "No reason."

"Let's go, kiddo!" Ron called from the car.

"I'll see you at school." I said.

"Yes, you will." He said, leaning forward to kiss me.


	11. Seriously?

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

We got to the college, and I climbed out of the car before going around back to get my stuff. Luckily I was able to stack my suitcases on top of each other so I was able to carry all of it by myself.

"I guess this is it." I breathed with a shrug as I turned to look at my mom whose eyes were starting to water.

"I'll see you at holidays, right?" she sniffed.

"Yes, Mom." I answered with a small smile. She held her arms out expectantly, and I rolled my eyes playfully before hugging her. I stayed there for a moment before trying to pull away. "Um, okay. Mom? Mom. You need to let go now." I managed to pry her arms from me. "You have to leave, Mom. Promotion? Remember?"

"Right. Promotion." Her voice wavered. She wiped her nose before getting into the car. She waved at me before starting the car and driving away. I stood there, watching her disappear before grabbing my bags and heading towards the dorms. I have to admit, I'm starting to get a little teary eyed now. I'm here. Alone. Everything's up to me now. Well, maybe I'm not alone. I mean, I have Sam.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

"I'm sorry and you're welcome." Leo said to Sam who was leaning against the bathroom door with a box still in his hands. Leo spotted a girl coming out of the bathroom and said something in Spanish. "We call it the 'Hot Freshman 55'."

Leo opened a book he had in his hand and looked at it. "Sharsky hacked Campus Housing and stacked the dorm with pretty Betties." He closed it and looked behind him to see another girl heading towards the bathroom. "Is… Is so nice…" he watched her disappear before his eyes landed on another girl heading down the hall. "Ooh. Look at her."

Sam looked at the girl and his eyes hardened.

"She is definitely on my to-do list."

Sam's hands tightened around his box till his knuckles were white. He placed the thing on the ground when the oblivious girl started getting close enough to where he could touch her. He reached out and gently brought her in.

* * *

**Mia POV**

Suddenly I got pulled to the side and felt I was being kissed. I was about to punch the guy in the nose until I saw it was Sam. We broke apart, and I stared at him in shock. "That's one way to say hello." I breathed, shuffling the stuff in my hands.

"Just wanted to say hello to my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled. He put his arm around me before smirking at the guy across from us who was watching the whole thing with an open mouth. "Leo, this is my girlfriend Mia. Mia, this is my roommate Leo."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"You too." he said with a charming smile.

"I have to go find my room." I reminded Sam.

"Oh, right! I'll see you later." He said before kissing me one more time.

I smiled at him after we pulled away. "Alrighty. See you later, Leo." I nodded to the boy before leaving.

I turned down the hall as I studied the doors for my room number. I finally found it and opened it to show a pretty blonde putting her stuff away.

She turned and smiled at me. "Hey, roomie!" she exclaimed.

"Hi." I smiled slightly. Awesome. I get the cheerleader for a roommate. I saw that she had already claimed one bed so I went to the other.

"My name is Alice." she informed as she closed one drawer and opened another.

"Mine's Mia." I responded while bringing my stuff on the bed.

Silence came over us as we put away our stuff.

"So what are you looking forward to in college?" she asked as she went from her drawers to the little closet we had.

I struggled to think of something. "Um, the food?" I shrugged while she laughed.

"Well, I'm really looking forward to the boys." she gave me a sly look. "Single, taken. Doesn't matter to me"

I frowned while glancing up from my desk. "Oh. Well, I have a boyfriend."

She gave me a disapproving look. "Having a boyfriend when you start college? Not smart."

I shrugged. "We've been through a lot with each other. I doubt college will pull us apart." I put my stuff on the side table.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." she sang before bringing out a tool box. I stared at her with wide-eyes. She shrugged, sliding it under the bed. "Never know when something will break." I nodded slowly before continuing unpacking. I'm pretty sure I was going to sleep with one eye open tonight.

* * *

I was watching TV when I heard the door being knocked on. I got up and answered it to show Sam who was all dressed up.

"Hey, Sam." I smiled while leaning against the doorway.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier. It's just that Leo was checking you out..." he explained with a grimace.

I waved it off. "I figured."

He put his hand on the wall outside and leaned towards me. "So, are you going to the party tonight?"

I shook my head. "I think I'm going to have an in-night." I answered with a shrug. "I may go to the next one though. Is that where you're headed now?"

He nodded. "But I think I'd rather stay here with you." He smirked while pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

I smirked. "Oh really?" I asked suggestively. He hummed and brought our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling away so our lips were barely touching. "Have fun. Go to the party." I fully pulled away and smirked at him. "Just make sure you don't pick up too many chicks, okay?"

"Are you kidding? You're the only woman for me." he smiled.

"Good." I unwrapped my arms from around him and leaned back against the doorway while crossing my arms. "Better get to your party."

"How about we go on a date tomorrow? Just you and me." he suggested with a smile.

"Sure. Can't wait."

"Cool. Well, I better go. See ya." he kissed me and then left. I closed the door and sighed. I turned around and looked at the empty dorm room. I suddenly remembered the Cube that was in my bag. I went over and took it out before going over to the safe I had in my room. I unlocked it and placed it in there before closing it again.

* * *

Later in the night I heard door opened and looked up to see Alice coming in covered in yellow stuff that looked a lot like transformer pee.

"What happened?" I asked while eyeing her outfit.

"A kid named Sam had a Camaro that went totally bonkers on me." she grumbled while grabbing her clothes from the dresser.

I felt my heart drop. "What were you doing in Sam's Camaro?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She looked back at me with a sly smirk. "I think you can guess." she went out the door and closed it behind her.

My mouth dropped at the door. Did he seriously cheat on me? With her of all people? I mean, just earlier he said I was the only girl for him! I'm definitely not letting him get away with this. He's getting an interrogation tomorrow. Let's see if he can explain everything, including the transformer pee.


	12. Crappy Roommate

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Oh my god, the Thanksgiving food was sooo good but now I'm so tired it's not even funny. And it's only 6 o'clock. The rest of my family is going Black Friday shopping, but I said no thank you to that. I see no desire in going somewhere to freeze and not buy anything. I'd rather do it online. Any of you guys going Black Friday shopping? **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

After class, I went to my room and threw my books on my bed. I hadn't seen Sam the entire day so I couldn't question him. My phone rang, and I rolled my eyes when I saw Sam's number.

"What?" I snapped, plopping myself on the bed.

"Hello? Mia?" he asked frantically.

"What do you want?"

"Something just happened to me, okay?"

"What, you hit puberty?" I asked sarcastically with an eye roll.

"No, no, no. Stop laughing. This is serious. Okay."

"Yeah. No. This _is_ serious. Hitting puberty is a major thing." I nodded my head in mock seriousness.

"No. Stop. Okay? Just stop. This is serious." My eyebrows furrowed slightly at how quick he was talking. "Remember I was telling you about my great-great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky? Remember? Watch it, watch it, watch-No!" Sam snapped, making me jump. "Okay, remember how I was telling you how-Okay. Can you stop? Watch the foot! Watch your foot! Okay. Mia, okay. Great-great grandfather went on this Arctic mission, right? And he saw Megatron. Megatron zapped him, and he started seeing these crazy symbols. Okay. Well, now I'm seeing them, too. Excuse me!"

I raised an eyebrow at the wall. Was he just yelling at random people on campus, or…?

"I just read a 903-page astronomy book in 32.6 seconds. I had a meltdown in the middle of my class. I am seeing symbols ever since I... " he suddenly stopped talking.

"Since what?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since I touched the Cube splinter. Do you have it?"

"Yea, it's in my safe. It's fine." I said while glancing at my safe in the corner of the room.

"M-Mia, do not touch it, okay? Don't touch it." he warned urgently.

"I'm not going to touch it." I sighed. "Nobody even knows it's here. Not even my roommate." I scowled at the thought of Alice. "By the way, I have a bone to pick with you!"

I froze when I heard a sound from the corner of my room. "Hold on." I muttered as I slowly stood up.

My eyes widened when I saw a small Decepticon trying to break into my safe. Not very successfully, I might add. I slowly placed the phone on my bed and grabbed my bat which I recently decided to keep under my bed. You know, just in case Alice tries to kill me in my sleep.

I tiptoed over to the robot and got close enough for contact before I swung the bat. It hit it and made it fly back into the wall.

"Ow! What the hell?" the thing yelled while rubbing its head. I hurried and dived on the floor, reaching under Alice's bed to yank the tool box out. I opened it and took out pliers along with a screwdriver before going over and grabbing its neck with the pliers. I picked it up and slammed it against the wall.

"Is that the best you got, huh? Is that the best you can do?" it yelled.

"No, this is!" I reached over to grab the screwdriver and slammed it into his eye. He screamed, and I yanked it out, making the eye fall out of its socket. "What are you doing here?" I shouted over his screams.

"That's my eye, you crazy bitch!" it yelled.

"Talk!" I demanded.

"I seek knowledge from the Cube!" it said, trying to unsuccessfully put its eye back in. "The Fallen demands me!"

"What are you talking about?" I growled through my teeth, banging him against the wall again.

"You got the shard, I need the shard. Give me the shard. I need the shard. They're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" he exclaimed quickly. I slammed him against the wall again. "Easy, warrior goddess, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!" he pleaded.

"Shut up." I snarled, turning Alice's tool box over to empty it. I threw him in it before slamming it shut. I hurried and placed the screwdriver between the two holes to lock it.

I went over to the bed to pick up the phone. "Sam?" I panted.

"What the hell was that?" he asked in alarm.

"I'll tell you later. Go to your dorm, and I'll be there soon. There's something I need to do first." I said, ending the phone call. I searched through the things that were on the floor and found a chain. Why Alice would need a chain, I don't know, but I don't think she'll care if I take it.

I also found a small lock that was barely big enough to work with the box. I took a deep breath as I put my hand on the screwdriver before I pulled it out.

The transformer burst out yelling as I placed the screwdriver in my pocket. I quickly caught it and wrestled it to the ground, putting the chain around its neck like a leash and then putting it back in the toolbox. I fumbled with the lock before it went through the two holes and locked it. I stood up and grabbed my bag along with the toolbox before heading out of the room.

I went to Sam's room and opened the door before freezing. Sam was on the bed kissing Alice. Alice! My boyfriend was kissing my freaking roommate!

He broke apart from her and stared at me with wide-eyes. "Mia." he squeaked out.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice asked sweetly as she stared at me.

"Ex." I corrected, glaring at Sam and then at Alice. "Now I'm glad I stole your toolbox." I slammed the door and stomped away, ignoring Sam's pleads to come back.

I was halfway down the hall when I heard some major ruckus going on in his room. I hesitated because I really didn't want to see them getting it on, but I turned around anyway. I got to the door where Leo joined me and opened it to see Sam lying on the ground in front of the door, and Alice on the bed while bringing back a very long, robotic tongue into her mouth. There was a pause before Sam started screaming like a little girl.

I threw the toolbox at her in reflex, but she dodged it, making it go through the window behind her. I made sure that Sam and Leo were going to run before I bolted. We ran all the way to the school library and hid behind the second floor railings.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" Leo whispered as he freaked out. I gave him a disgusted look before turning my attention to Sam.

"I am so freaking pissed at you." I hissed at Sam who was on the other side of the bookcase beside me. I glared at him through the gap in the shelf.

"Look, It's not my fault, okay? I am a victim!" he argued while leaning towards the hole.

"Oh, a victim." I repeated sarcastically while nodding. I turned my head to look at Leo. "He," I pointed at Sam. "was a victim." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Sam.

"Listen! Listen, I _am_ a victim!"

"Of what, a 80-pound girl who has the arms of spaghetti?"

"Of molestation!" He corrected. "It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" I retorted.

"I didn't!"

My mouth dropped in disbelief. "You did!"

"You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's fun for me, okay, Mia? And it smelled like... Like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!" he complained.

"You're such a whiner!" I hissed.

"We're going to have ten seconds of silence right now." he stated calmly as he waved his hand towards me and backed away from the hole. "I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

"I should be the one giving you the silent treatment! Not you to me!" I argued.

He got near the hole again. "I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds. You have 3 seconds left." he whispered, backing away from the hole and facing forward, holding up a finger.

"You're such an idiot!" I whispered as he held up 3 fingers and got closer to the hole again.

"Silence treatment over."

"This," I gestured between us angrily. "_this_ is over!" he looked worried for a second before Leo started talking.

"She violated you orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you." I glanced at Sam who was holding up a hand while gagging. "They're growing right now probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yack it! Yack it right now!" Sam leaned over to puke his guts out.

"What do you know about this?" I snapped at Leo.

"I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site."

There was an explosion behind us that made me bend forward and cover my head.

I climbed over the railing and jumped on top of one of the bookshelves before dropping onto the floor. Leo and I slid under the table just in time because Alice blew up the shelves behind us, making books and wood fly everywhere. We hurried and crawled up to the second table where Sam was. I covered my head again as books started flying. Sam grabbed my waist so he could help me crawl.

We made it to the side wall and sat down, leaning against it. I huddled into Sam when Alice shot a blast at the wall behind us, thus making a hole to the outside. Sam didn't waste any time in getting up and grabbing my hand to lead us through the hole.

"Come on! We gotta move!" he shouted. We ran down the library steps and started running our way through campus.

"You learned how to hot-wire a car, right?" Sam asked me as we approached the parking lot.

"Yeah, but we need that tool box first!" I responded over the screams of the students.

We got to the parking lot, and I immediately found an unlocked car while Sam ran to get the box. I got in along with Sam and Leo and put the screwdriver I had in my pocket into the ignition. I then bent over to grab two wires under the steering wheel and hit them together.

"Oh, my God, you know how to hot-wire a car?" Leo asked from the back. "That's so hot!"

"Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!" Sam exclaimed in alarm while patting my back repeatedly.

"Don't yell at me!" I snapped through gritted teeth. I finally got the car to start and popped up just in time to see Alice jump on the hood in her transformer form.

"Back up the car!" Sam ordered frantically. Alice stuck her tongue through the windshield and swung it around the car as she tried to get one of us. "Tongue, tongue, tongue!" Sam shouted as he pressed himself back against the seat to get away from it.

I put the car in reverse and then put it in drive before speeding off. Leo and Sam were freaking out because Sam was fighting off a strand of Alice's hair that had hooks on it. I waited till she got to the front of car before I pressed the gas harder, ramming her straight into the light post. I backed up with her still attached to the car and then drove forward, running her over.

"She was a crappy roommate anyway." I muttered.


	13. Megatron's Return

**A/N: ****I don't really like this chapter so I'll try and update tomorrow. Also, ****I know I don't say it in every chapter, but I do appreciate _all_ the reviews that you guys take the time and write for this story. So thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. :)**

**CHRISTMAS IS IN 21 DAYS AND MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 16! WHOOHOO! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details!" Leo exclaimed frantically.

"We've known you for 48 hours!" I argued while glancing through the rear view mirror at him.

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby... WHOA!" Sam shouted when a helicopter got a little too close for comfort. I yelled in surprise and pressed on the brakes while turning the car to a squealing stop. A rod came in through the middle of the roof and then sprouted hooks so that it would have a grip on the car.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Leo screamed.

I looked out my window and saw a black Ford that was coming fast. It tried to avoid us but still hit the end of the car. We spun around in a circle as the helicopter lifted us into the air. The hit from the car made the passenger door open, and Sam fell out with only the inside door handle as support.

"Hold on, Sam!" I yelled, trying to get a hold on him. Leo put his hand out the passenger window, trying to get him too as we got higher and higher off the ground. I got even more anxious when I saw that we were flying over water, and Sam still wasn't in the car. I felt relief come over me when we finally got him in and shut the door.

The car was beginning to hang vertically in the air which meant that I had to press my hands against the steering wheel to keep me upright.

"I don't want to die! We're going to die! Oh, my God!" Leo screamed from the back.

We flew over an abandoned building before the helicopter let us drop. We screamed as we crashed right through the glass roof and hit the floor, front first. I jerked forward and then hung upside down when the car rolled on to the roof.

I screamed again when a saw blade came dangerously close to my head as it cut the car in half. My side of the car fell to the side, and I struggled to get up which was kind of hard considering my legs were like Jell-O.

"Jesus! Jesus!" Leo shouted while gawking at Starscream who was studying Sam.

Sam had managed to stand but had to dodge the liquid that Starscream was spitting at him. I shakily stood up and watched him before hearing a sound directly behind me. I turned and stumbled back when I saw Megatron watching us from over the railing.

"Come here, boy." he ordered while nodding his head to the side. Sam walked over slowly with his hands up. "Closer."

I bit my lip as Sam start climbing down the stairs while keeping his eyes on Megatron.

"You remember me, don't you?"

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us." Sam pleaded.

"Shut up!" Megatron snapped, flicking Sam off the railing and into the air. Sam shouted before landing on a concrete platform.

"Sam!" I shouted as I gripped the railing to look down at him. He seemed okay except for the fact that he was groaning in pain from landing on a bolt.

Megatron put both feet beside Sam's head and reached a single hand down that sprouted multiple pinchers that held Sam's arms to the platform.

"Yes. It feels good to grab your flesh!" Megatron growled as his grip on Sam's arm got tighter. Sam grunted in pain. "I am going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do. How I could snap your limps off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

This dorky looking Decepticon climbed on Sam and crawled to his face, studying it. Sam tried moving his face to the side to get it away from him before just blowing on it instead. It jump back in surprise before jumping forward and cutting Sam's cheek with his fingers. He held Sam's nostril and snapped his fingers. Two flying Decepticons dropped off a transformer that kind of looked like a large slug onto Sam's chest.

"Easy or tough way?" the doctor Decepticon asked as he got off Sam's chest. The slug Decepticon lifted itself up and split its top half into multiple tentacle things.

The doctor held Sam's mouth open so that the Decepticon could climb into his mouth and disappear. Tentacles slithered through his Sam's nose before disappearing. Sam convulsed a little as the thing popped out of his mouth and landed right in the doctor's hands.

The doctor stuck it to his chest and started projecting images against the wall. It was like a spilt screen. On the right side there were strange symbols, while on the left side there were memories. I was surprised to see that more than half of the memories had me in them.

"Oh, there they are." Megatron sighed happily.

"That's what I'm seeing in my head." Sam breathed as he gawked at the symbols.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source."

The doctor threw the slug off him and onto the floor. "We must have ze brain on ze table! Chop, chop!"

Sam froze. "Brain?" he repeated in alarm. "What does he mean by my brain?"

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron teased in amusement.

"Hold on. I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed because I tried to kill you and it's completely understandable. If somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset too." The doctor started examining Sam's face again. "I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and-and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds!" The doctor turned on the saw that was attached to his hand and started heading towards Sam's head. I bit my lip harder when Sam started yelling.

A crash made me look up at the ceiling, and I saw Optimus falling before landing on the ground. The wall behind us busted open and Bumblebee charged in with his cannon out. He shot at Starscream who started shooting at him too.

Leo apparently really wanted to leave because he grabbed my hand and started running towards the door. We had to dodge a few blasts but got out of the building unharmed. Once we got out there, I saw Bumblebee transforming into a car before opening the side door for us.

"Get in!" Leo shouted, pushing me forward.

I pushed his hands away and glanced back at the building. "What about Sam?"

"He'll be fine!" he responded before pushing me in and closing the door, getting into the back seat himself. Bumblebee started driving off as soon as the door shut. I turned around and glared at him.

"There are a few things you need to know about me. First things first, you do not touch me, and you definitely do not push me. Got it?" I asked. He gulped and nodded quickly. "Good." I turned around and looked out the window.


	14. You're Kidding

**A/N: Here's the next chapter as I said.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

I left Sam alone for most the day after learning Optimus had died saving him. I figured he would need some time to himself to process the whole thing.

He avoided most of us throughout the day before finally walking through the gate to where we all were after the sun went down. Even though I was pissed, I had to go up and hug him after seeing the miserable look on his face.

"Don't blame yourself, Sam. You did everything you could do." I mumbled as we put our foreheads together.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah."

He pulled away and walked over to Bumblebee while I sat down on the chair again.

"Bee, If you hate me, I understand." Bee made a sad sound. Sam put his hand on an old car and leaned against it while staring at the ground. He lifted his head to the Autobot. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

"_Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." _Bee put together while watching him.

Sam came over to the chair I was in and sat down between my legs. "He's dead because of me." He muttered, staring at Bee. "He came here to protect me and he's dead." I rubbed his arm in reassurance.

_"There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"_

"I'm going to make it right. I'm going to turn myself in."

Bumblebee got up at Sam's words and transformed back into a Camaro.

"_We-we've got to stick__ together_." Bee said, opening the driver's door. Sam walked over to him.

"You're not doing that." I argued, watching him.

"Yes, I am." He informed, turning around and making Bee drive up slightly so that Sam could lean against him.

"You turning yourself in won't help at all. If anything, it'll make it worse." I stated.

"_Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!" _Bee agreed. Sam was frozen for a moment before looking at the twins.

"You two." The twins both looked up at him. "Hey, you know the gylphs?" Sam gestured wildly around his head. "The- these?" He held out his arm where he had painted a symbol on it. "These symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

The twins studied the symbol. "That's old school, yo. That's like... That's Cybertronian." Skids informed while snapping his fingers.

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there." Mudflap muttered as I stood up to join Sam.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a-a map. Like a map to an Energon source!" Sam held his arm back up. "Can you read this?"

Skids shook his head while Mudflap said "Read? Nah, uh, w-w-we don't read. No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

"Then who can?" I questioned while glancing between them.

"Oh, look who came sashaying back!" Skids exclaimed as he gestured to Leo who had disappeared a while ago after his freak out.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him!" Mudflap said. I brought a hand up to my mouth to hide my smile.

"Look, I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo admitted as he ignored the twins and looked at us.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy." Mudflap responded, making me snort before quickly getting my composure back. Mudflap and Skids fist bumped.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through." My eyebrows raised at that. All that _he's_ been through? We've been right in the middle of a Autobot and Decepticon war. What has he gone through? Running away from Megatron and Alice? "I heard you have a problem. I think I know somebody who can help."

Sam scoffed. "Who?"

"Robo-Warrior." Leo admitted reluctantly .

"Robo-Warrior?" I repeated while exchanging glances with Sam.

* * *

"This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything or anything alien, he's supposed to know." Leo explained as we headed to find Robo-Warrior with Bee driving and the twins following us from behind. "One time we revenge-hacked his site and _maybe_ I saw some of your, uh," He made bizarre hand motions. "alien drawings or whatever."

We pulled into a town and climbed out of the car. I remembered that Sam was a wanted man now, so I grabbed a hat from the backseat before going over to him to place it on his head. He nodded in thanks before we followed Leo to the corner of the street.

"This is it." Leo glanced around. "Yep." He looked at the meat store behind us. "Deli. Good front!" He headed towards it before facing us again. "All right, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" I nodded as he backed away and entered the deli.

"Robo-Warrior." I scoffed with a shake of my head. We looked around at the streets for a moment before Sam huffed.

"I'm not staying out here. I could be caught at any minute. Come on." He pulled up his hood and grabbed my hand before entering the deli cautiously.

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" Leo exclaimed as he frantically pointed to a guy. I froze when I stared at the man.

"It all makes since now." I muttered. I should have known he would have a nerdy name while having a site on aliens.

The guy's eyes widen in recognition. "No." He mumbled in disbelief.

Sam yanked his hood down. "You got to be kidding me." He deadpanned.

Simmons looked around at the customers before yelling "All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out! Out, right now!"

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asked, pointing at Simmons who was ushering everybody out.

"We're old friends." Sam muttered while eyeing Simmons.

"Old friends?" Simmons repeated in disbelief as he stepped in front of Sam. "You're the case that shut down Sector Seven!"

"Sector Seven didn't exist!" I reminded him.

"Still sarcastic as ever I see." he muttered while looking me over in distaste.

"Moron!" I looked at the woman who was at the back of the store. "Where's the whitefish?"

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." the one guy exclaimed who was pounding on some meat.

"Yakov!" Simmons called, making the guy look at him.

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonus standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on SkyMall?" Simmons asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing at him.

"It's my dream." the guy nodded quickly while slamming the tenderizer down again.

"Help her out!"

"You live with your mom?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference." Simmons responded before turning to Sam. "They got your face all over the news, alien boy." He pointed to a TV where the news was on.

"Yeah, I know." Sam mumbled as we glanced at it.

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh?" I turned from the TV to Simmons. "How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I've got bagels to schmear. Vanish." He flicked his hands at us before starting to walk away.

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam asked in annoyance as he followed him. "Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Really?" Simmons asked in amusement, turning around. "You need _my _help?"

"I need-" Sam took off his cap in frustration. "Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot plunge a device," He put his fingers to Simmons's temple. "deep in the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting," He held his hands up. "little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?" Simmons stared at Sam intently.

Sam nodded. "Right."

He pointed behind him. "Meat locker, now!" Simmons ordered.

We followed him to the meat locker in the back where all the dead animal meat was hanging from hooks off the ceiling.

"Dead pigs." Leo observed, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Aw." I mumbled with a frown, glancing at all of them sadly.

"What you're about to see is top-secret." Simmons informed as he crouched down on the floor next to a door that said 'Keep Out'. "Do not tell my mother." Simmons yanked open the door to show a ladder that lowered down into a room.

"Swine flu. Not good." Leo commented as Simmons started climbing the ladder.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sad little story..." Simmons mumbled as he reached the bottom.

I went first, then Leo, then Sam. Simmons started looking around murmuring "files." over and over again. He smacked Leo's hand with papers when Leo almost touched a Decepticon's head that was in a container. "Hey, still radioactive. Hands off."

"I remember that guy." Sam frowned as he studied it.

I looked at it and gasped when I realized who it was. It was the robot that I had slashed into pieces with a saw thing! "Oh, yeah!" I breathed.

"Okay, Cube-brain." Simmons opened a folder and held it up for Sam to see. "Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Sam hurried and grabbed the files from his hands.

"Where'd you get these?" Sam asked in shock while staring at the photos.

"Before I got fired," He began, going over to the file cabinet and pulling out drawers so that it would make little stairs for him. "I poached through S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact." He was now at the top of the file cabinet where many files were stacked on top of each other. "The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time." He pulled a box from the middle of the stack. How he did that without making all the files fall, I have no idea. "How do I know?" He threw the box at Leo who caught it in surprise. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world."

He came down and opened the box before taking out photos and placing them on the table which we gathered around. "China. Egypt. Greece." He pointed to each photo that showed symbols on artifacts. He took out a projector and rolled an old film that showed people gathered around a pyramid that had symbols carved on it. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah." Sam whispered while watching the film.

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked, pointing extra hard on pictures on the table so he could grab Sam's attention again. Sam picked up a photo to look at it. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same thing?" Simmons paused for effect. "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out." He picked up a folder to show it to us. "Project Black Knife."

He set down the folder and opened it before picking up photos to show us old objects. "Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed!" He banged his fist on the table. "Me. Could you imagine that?"

I raised both my eyebrows, taking a deep breath in. It took all my restraint to focused on the pictures so that I wouldn't make any remark that I'd regret later.

"Yeah. Megatron said there was another Energon source here." Sam told him quietly but quickly.

"On Earth."

"On Earth." Sam confirmed.

"Another source?"

"Okay? And these symbols," Sam motioned to his head. "maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talk to your little Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

Sam paused. "No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So, it comes before them?" Simmons clarified, staring at the table in concentration.

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them." Simmons chuckled.

"Um," I raised a hand slightly, getting their attention. "I am." I glanced at all of them.


	15. Jetfire

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

Sam and I went to the back of the car where I grabbed the toolbox from the trunk.

"You just keep a Decepticon in a toolbox around your house?" he asked quietly while scanning the area.

"Actually, no." I shut Bee's truck before starting to walk off. "That's what I was going to tell you before I caught you with Alice."

We got back inside where I placed it on the table. The box immediately started shaking and shouts were heard from inside.

"He's going to be crazy." I warned as I grabbed the screwdriver I had kept in my pocket. I unlocked the box and had barely opened it before he came bursting out. I quickly grabbed the chain before he could get loose.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" the thing yelled while pointing at Simmons.

"Hey!" I shouted over his words, making him turn around to face me. I kept a stern face on as I pointed the screwdriver at his other eye. "Stop. Now."

"You're training the Decepticon?" Sam asked in slight alarm as he glanced between the robot and me.

"I'm not training him, per say..." I trailed off as I thought about it. "Okay, yeah. I'm training him." I shrugged as the robot started pulling on the chain so he could get some slack.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Simmons mumbled in awe as he gawked at the Decepticon.

The Transformer heard what he said and turned around to scowl at him. "Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?" he growled while motioning for him to come closer.

"I'm sorry about your eye." I said nicely as I leaned towards the Decepticon who looked at me. "But I won't stab your other eye. Okay? I promise. But you need to tell me what these symbols are." I pointed to the pictures on the table. "Please?" I gave a sickly sweet smile.

The Transformer kneeled down so he could give them a better look. "All right. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but, uh, these guys…" He pointed to the old automobiles. "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this them?" Sam asked while holding up a picture of a car and a plane.

"Yeah. Seekers, pal! Oldest of the old. Oh, they've been here for thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us." Simmons ordered, barely containing his excitement.

The robot cracked his fingers before turning around and aiming green lasers from his eyes on to the map on the wall.

"Closest one's in Washington." Simmons stated.

* * *

We stepped out of Bumblebee and gazed at the huge museum in front of us.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum." Simmons mused while studying it through his binoculars. "Land of dreams in there." He slowly lowered them with a dreamy expression. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

A moment later I saw Simmons gripping his pants, and I turned around with a "Whoa!" when he ripped them off, showing his butt.

"Hold those." I heard him say, passing the pants to Sam.

"What is that?" Sam asked in exasperation.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk." He waved it off. "So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." I was still looking away with my hand over my eyes.

After Simmons got pants on and it was safe to look, we finally got down to business.

"Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." Simmons threw Sam a bottle. "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time." I raised an eyebrow at Simmons as Sam put some in my hand. "Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road." Simmons took out a taser and turned it on.

"No, listen, I can't do this." I rolled my eyes at the beginning of another Leo freak-out. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not going to do this." Leo exclaimed. "Guards have guns. I don't want to die." Simmons cut him off mid-rant by hitting Leo's chest with his own and pushing him against the car.

"Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me." Simmons warned while glaring down at Leo. "Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

* * *

Sam and I waited till the museum was closed before hopping out of a display plane and on to the floor. We bolted to the middle of the room with the Decepticon still in the toolbox, and Simmons joined us a few seconds later.

"We just downed five guards. Five guards." Simmons emphasized while trying to catch his breath. "You get your stuff and get out of here." That was the most I heard of what Simmons was saying to Sam because I was unlocking the box to let the Decepticon out.

"Behave." I warned as I pointed my finger at him. He leaned over the edge while panting.

"I'm claustrophobic!" he gasped.

The Decepticon transformed into a toy truck while Sam held up the All Spark with long tweezers, and Simmons held a device that would beep if we were near radioactive material. We were randomly weaving through planes until I noticed that the Decepticon seemed to be heading somewhere specific.

I hit Sam's arm lightly as I jogged up to him. "Follow him." I advised before running after the Decepticon with Sam behind me.

He led us to a large black jet where Simmons pointed his device at it. There were multiple beeps as the device started going off.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah." Sam responded.

"Blackbird." Simmons breathed while gaping at the jet.

The Decepticon transformed back while gazing at the jet. "Oh, there he is," He turned to look at me. "This guy's a legend, l-like the Chairman of the Board!" He turned to Sam who was climbing under the railing surrounding the jet. "Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam lifted the All Spark towards the jet which immediately took it in before a pulse of energy flew throughout it. Sam and I ran under it to see where the All Spark went, but what I saw instead made my blood run cold.

"It's a Decepticon!" I yelled as I stared at the symbol before bolting over to where Simmons was. I followed him behind another jet while the one behind us started transforming. It apparently was very old, because I could barely hear myself think with all the sounds he was making.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" I heard him question as we laid ourselves under the jet. I saw the smaller Decepticon rolling over to us, so I picked him up and placed him beside me. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" He hit a hanging plane out of his way, and Sam nodded, meaning for us to get up. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" We slowly stood up, and Sam held his hand up in surrender as we approached him.

The Decepticon took a few steps forward, hitting another thing hanging from the ceiling out of his way. "You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" He made a sound of annoyance when the thing came back to hit him in the face before it fell to the ground. "Oh, bugger it!" I jumped backwards when it rolled past me. "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!" He pointed his cane at the large door at the end of the room.

"I tell you, this guy did not age well." The small Decepticon commented while glancing back at me as Jetfire limped over to the large hanger doors.

"I think he's fine." I murmured, watching him yell comments while hitting the doors.

"I command these doors to open!" Jetfire ordered as he jiggled the doors slightly. "Fire! I said, fire!" He hit the door and a missile came flying out from his back-end, blowing a plane up and making me jump and exclaim in surprise. "Bollocks! Damn these worthless parts." He knocked down the door before stalking through them.

"Wait a second!" Sam shouted before racing after him. We followed Jetfire outside as he kept mumbling to himself while old parts kept falling off.

"The museum is going to be very angry. Very angry." I heard Simmons exclaim while we ran. "We gotta catch that plane!"

"He's a jet, hence the name Jetfire." I corrected, barely turning my head towards him.

"Does that really matter?" I could just imagine the dirty look he was giving me, and when I glanced back, I was right.

I shrugged. "Just informing you." Suddenly a bunch of dust filled the air, and I spotted Bumblebee pulling up next to Jetfire.

"Right. I'm on a mission." Jetfire declared, knocking some plane wings as he moved.

"Wait!" We all called at different times to try to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Jetfire snapped.

"Look, we just want to talk!" Sam shouted while waving his arms.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?" Jetfire questioned while peering down at us.

I put a hand above my eyes as I squinted up at him. "Earth." I responded, slightly confused.

"Earth?" He repeated in distaste. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it 'Dirt'." He crouched down to my level. "Planet 'Dirt'." I grimaced when he spat out some gas and stuff at my feet while speaking. Luckily, none got on me. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?" We glanced at each other but didn't answer. "Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons." Sam quickly informed.

He made a sound of disgust as he spat on the ground again. "Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean, 'changed sides'?" Sam questioned.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" the small Decepticon asked while rolling up closer.

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

The Decepticon crawled on his hands and knees as he approached my feet. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides too, warrior goddess." I watched him with an amused smile. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"You're so cute." I smiled down at him before he climbed on my leg and started humping it.

"Name's Wheelie." He grunted out as I pressed my lips together to not laugh. "Yeah. Say my name, say my name." My body started shaking with muffled laughter.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked in disbelief while glancing from the Transformer to me.

"At least I know he won't cheat on me." I snapped as I glared at him. "He's loyal, unlike someone I know."

"Yeah, well, he's loyal and he's nude and he's perverted." He listed, pointing at Wheelie who was still humping my leg. "Can you just-" Sam kicked him off my leg. "Can you stop?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wheelie complained as he fell on the ground, and I gave Sam a look.

"Are you jealous of an Autobot?" I scoffed.

He held a hand up to me. "Don't. I don't want to argue." He spoke before turning back to Jetfire. "What were you saying?"

Jetfire stepped forward and brought down his fist down, shaking the ground while also making us fall. "I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me!" I shouted in alarm when he threw his cane down way too close to us. "I have issues of my own. And it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No." Simmons shook his head.

"Nothing!" Jetfire shouted. "But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it-" There was a farting sound as a parachute came shooting out of Jetfire's back-side. It caught wind and made him fall back with a loud clunk. We hurried and ran over to make sure he was all right. "Bollocks. My boosters are fried." He grumbled as he propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his face.

"I think we can help each other." Sam stated calmly. "You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know," He pointed at him with a small smile. "I do."

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo admitted as we all turned to stare at him.

* * *

Sam had gotten a knife from Simmons and used it to draw the symbols he was seeing into the grass so that he could show Jetfire.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind." Sam explained as he lifted his head to look at Jetfire. "You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron," Sam stuck the knife in to the ground before standing up. "Wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called The Fallen."

"The Fallen?" Jetfire repeated loudly as Bee and the twins drove up. "I know him. He left me here to rust." He hit his chest, making sparks fly and some parts to fall off. "The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, The Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the key!" He stuttered in remembrance.

"O-okay, wait. Slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked as I walked closer to him.

"No time to explain. Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" I flinched back into Sam when I saw Jetfire emit a bright light, and I felt people huddle around Sam and I as Jetfire put his hands over us before a loud popping sound came through.


	16. The Fallen

**A/N: Only have two more chapters after this one till we get to the third movie!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

Everything felt squished for a moment, like I was being pushed through a tube, before I landed on something soft.

I groaned before lifting my head to see Leo squinting down at me. "Oh my God, what a beautiful face." I furrowed my eyebrows at him since my thoughts still muffled. "This would be the perfect moment, except you landed on my testicles." He groaned. I saw the position I was in and quickly got off his lower half.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized as he put his head back while holding his junk. I looked around and saw we were in a desert before I spotted some small figures from a distance.

"Where are we?" I heard Sam shout from somewhere.

"Sam? Simmons?" I shouted as I stood up.

"Yeah!" I saw a figure waving towards me and figured that was Simmons and that the other figure was Sam.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. What is this? It's Vegas." Leo gasped as he looked around.

"We're not in Vegas." I dismissed with an eye roll before running towards the others.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked as we started meeting in the middle.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo shouted excitedly while running after me.

"For the last time, we are not in Vegas!" I exclaimed with an annoyed expression before it changed to worry when I saw that Sam was cradling his hand to his chest. "What happened?"

"Oh. I fell on it wrong." He admitted with a shrug as we stopped in front of each other. "No big deal." I sighed.

"Let's find a place to sit to fix you up."

We found a large mountain of rocks that I ordered him to sit on while everyone else caught up with us.

"You're lucky I have an accident prone family." I spoke while holding his hand gently and studying it. "Does anybody have a rag or something?" I glanced around at everybody but they all shook their heads. I sighed before taking my shirt and tearing off the bottom of it from the cut that was already there. I started wrapping the cloth around his hand.

"You still pissed at me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"What do you think?" I asked coldly without lifting my eyes.

"I promise I didn't want to kiss her. She forced herself on me. Plus, I was in a vulnerable state-"

"Oh, vulnerable." I interrupted sarcastically with a nod.

"Yes, vulnerable!" He exclaimed while raising his eyebrows.

"What about in Bumblebee the night of the party, huh? Were you 'vulnerable' then?" I asked, tying a knot in the cloth before glaring at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How did you-"

"Alice was my roommate." I informed.

He opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head slightly. "I promise you, nothing happened. She just got in the car, and I couldn't get her out. Bumblebee will back me up on this, right?" He glanced over his shoulder expectantly at Bee, making me do the same.

_"He's telling the truth_." He mashed together with a shrug.

"See?" Sam asked, throwing his arms up wildly.

"Okay! All right!" I breathed as I ran a hand through my hair and stared at the ground.

"So, are we good?" Sam asked warily. I met Sam's pleading eyes and sighed, nodding. His relieved expression only lasted a moment before I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him in the arm. He yelped and rubbed it.

I smiled. "Now we're okay."

He shook his head while gaping at me with wide-eyes. "You're crazy. You know that?"

"You love it." I teased before focusing on Simmons ripping on Jetfire.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard-"

"Oh, shut up!" Jetfire snapped, stepping forward and bending down to his level. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"What?" Sam and I shouted. We were in freaking _Egypt_?

We both stood up as Sam continued. "When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt?" He threw his arms up in frustration and turned to face the desert behind us.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling!" Jetfire scolded as he sat down on the top of the rocks. "You were duly informed!"

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?" Sam asked while Simmons pointed at him repeatedly in agreement.

"This planet was visited by our race once before," Jetfire explained, getting up. "by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self!" He raised his fist into the air and something fell off his backside. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall part and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer?" Simmons said in exasperation while raising a hand at him. "Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it!"

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors build a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns." Jetfire informed while glancing up at the sun.

"Destroy suns." I repeated with my eyebrows raised.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was The Fallen." Jetfire lifted his palm so he could project a little screen in front of us, showing us an evil-looking Decepticon. The Fallen.

"He despised the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find." He shut off the projection.

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the Tomb of the Primes, you world will be no more." He finished gravely.

"How do we stop him?" I asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen." He responded while staring up at the sun once again.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam questioned in interest.

Jetfire quickly crouched down to Sam's level. "So, you've met a Prime?" He asked eagerly. "Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" I sadly watched Sam as he frowned.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Sam admitted quietly.

Jetfire's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactive Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asked hopefully.

Jetfire touched his chin in thought. "It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

"Follow your mind, your map," He pointed at his head. "your symbols! What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!" He stuck his cane close to Sam who brought his arm up in surprise. "Find the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now!" I turned around and started climbing down the rocks before he could throw any more rumble around. "Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

We were traveling across the sand to get to Bee when Leo started freaking out. Again.

"That's it! No más! I'm not going anywhere, all right?" I kept walked but glanced over my shoulder at him where he had stopped at the stop of the hill. "And you guys are crazy! You don't even know where you're going! I'm staying! Who's with me, huh?" He shouted something in Spanish.

"Whatever, Leo." I called back to him tiredly.

"Enjoy the heat!" Sam added as he reached Bee and opened the door to get in.

"You're better off staying. You're slowing down the mission." Simmons stated. "I give you 20 minutes before the vultures start picking at you like lunch meat." He stopped at the passenger side of the car, and I went ahead to pull the door open. I moved the seat up so I could slide into the back.

"He is not going on our next adventure." I mumbled to Sam while buckling my seat belt.

"I'd rather eat lighted firewood than have that happen." He agreed, looking out the window to the boy. Simmons got in the car after shouting a few more things at Leo. He shut the door, and Sam started the car.

"And here he comes." I mused with a smirk as I watched Leo come scrambling down the hill.

* * *

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says." Simmons said once we were all in Bumblebee and driving away. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip.'"

"That's the Dagger's Tip!" Sam spoke while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade." Simmons took out a GPS and studied the screen. "29.5 degrees north, 35 east."

"Okay. First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip." Sam said.

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo questioned skeptically .

"I'm going to make a call." Sam simply said.

We continued driving down the road for a few miles before we heard sirens.

"We got cops!"

We faked going down one road before turning down the other making me clutch Sam's seat in front of me with a "Whoa!"

Judging by Sam's shouts, I'm going to guess that Sam wasn't driving anymore and it was Bee. We sped into a small town with the cops still following us. I leaned between the front seats.

"We need to get off this road."

* * *

I watched the cops go by from my spot on the bridge while holding the cloth that was covering my face in place.

"Man, stupid cops!" Skids whispered as Bee held him upside down by his foot while holding onto the building.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja." Mudflap retorted while clutching the wall beside them.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face!"

I took the wrap off my mouth when I was sure that it was clear. "They're gone." I stated, getting up and taking the wrap from my head before putting it back on the washing line.

I caught Sam saying "You're going to call." to Simmons as I joined them. Simmons gawked at him for a moment.

He raised his arms in disbelief before nodding and smiling sarcastically. "Okay. That's a good idea."

"All right."

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things," Simmons said, frantically gesturing at his head before stomping past us. "like ending up in an Egyptian prison."

* * *

Sam and I stood by Simmons as he made the call at a phone booth.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the other one who's scary, right?" I raised my arms in disbelief while staring at Sam who shrugged innocently. I glared and shook my head at him. I was not scary. "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop," Simmons lifted the GPS to his face. "29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it."

We all watched a man who was bolting down the path towards up.

"Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes." Simmons hurried and said.

"Wait, who are you?" Sam asked, holding out a hand to stop the man from coming closer. There was a crash as the phone machine fell down before Simmons could even hang up the phone.

"Wait. It's me. Leo. Me. Leo. Leo. Leo!" Leo emphasized as he removed the wrap from his face. He glanced behind him frantically. "Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

Sam grabbed my hand before quietly running off.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over it again." Sam said while we were, once again, driving in Bee down the deserted roads.

"'When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway.'" Simmons and Sam recited in unison.

"That's what he said. You know what it means?" Simmons asked.

"What's it mean?" I asked from the back.

"I have no idea."

I furrowed my eyebrows while staring at the back of his head. Simmons was a weird dude.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint! Checkpoint!" Leo panicked as we started approaching the shack. "I don't have my passport."

"None of us have our passport." I scoffed, waving it off before we stopped at the stop sign.

"Passport!" The man in the shack yelled at us. He then shouted something in a different language before stepping off the box he was apparently standing on.

"They got cameras at the top." Sam muttered while shifting uncomfortably. I glanced up and saw what he was talking about.

"All right, chill." Simmons advised, although he sounded a little nervous himself. "This is espionage time. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab."

"Oh my God! He's a Oompa Loompa!" I hissed while watching the short man go down the stairs.

Wheelie leaned through the two front seats. "Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." He recommended. I grabbed him and stuck him on the floor by my feet. I put a finger to my lips when he opened his mouth to argue.

The Oompa Loompa ran a finger over Bumblebee as he came over to Simmons's side of the car. He got to the window and started speaking to him in a different language.

"The Daggar's Tip?" Simmons awkwardly made a tip with his hands. "Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family." He gestured to us. "This is my family." He put Sam's head under his arm. "This is my son, my other son, my daughter." I waved with a sweet smile. "We're tourists, from New York."

"New York?" The man repeated loudly with a small smile.

"Yes. Yes." Simmons confirmed while nodding and smiling.

"Fifty kilometers!" The man announced while pointing towards the road.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much." Simmons smiled once the bar was raised in front of us, and we were able to drive away.

I leaned forward. "Alright. We need to start going fast."

"Why?" Leo asked while squinting at me in confusion.

I sighed as I watched the road. "They got a shot of Sam. They're coming."

"Right." Sam breathed with a nod before pressing even harder on the gas pedal.


	17. I'm Not Leaving You

**A/N: IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP THIS!**

**Alright, here's the deal, something terrible happened. My laptop died. Which sucks for two reasons. One because it crashed in the middle of finals week, and I had all of my essays on there which I had to redo. The second reason is because all of my stories were on that thing, including the third part of this story. This means that I'll have to wait to get a new laptop (Which I have no idea when I'll be getting) and then rewrite the story. Luckily, I had the two final chapters (which includes this one, meaning there's only one chapter left) of the second movie already on here so I can finish with that before this will go on a hiatus. Right now I'm using my mom's laptop which she's letting me use to finish with finals. So, sorry that this chapter sucks because I didn't really edit it that much since I wanted to tell you guys this before I had to get off the computer. **

**I'm just really sad because I've had that laptop for like 5 years and I feel like part of myself is missing. :( **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mia.**

* * *

We ran to the abandoned building that was placed by the pyramids, and Sam opened the door for us to go in.

"Guard us." Sam ordered Skids, Mudflap, and Bee. "Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?"

"Yeah, some of us have work to do!" Wheelie shouted to them as Sam backed into the building while I hung around the door.

"Come on, Wheelie." I urged, gesturing for him to hurry.

"Dumb Autobots." He muttered before closing the door.

"Be nice." I scolded once the door was closed. "You're one of those 'dumb Autobots' now."

His shoulders slumped as he stared at the ground. "Sorry, warrior goddess."

* * *

"Being my girlfriend is hazardous to your health." Sam murmured as I sat between his legs and leaned against his chest while staring up at the stars.

I shrugged. "I actually like these... adventures." I admitted with a small smile.

He brought his head down and kissed my head. "Really?" He mumbled into my hair.

"Totally. I mean, look where we are." I gestured to the stars. "We're laying under the stars next to the pyramids in Egypt. If I decided to date Miles, this would have never happened."

"Miles?" he repeated, his head snapping up. "What do you mean by Miles?"

I pursed my lips and avoided his gaze as I shrugged. "Well, he might have asked me out a few times."

"Oh really." He spoke with a little too much interest. I glanced at him to see him raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yup." I nodded as I smothered a smirk while gazing at the stars again.

"Did you like him?"

"…No." I bit my lips to keep the laugh in.

"Did you like him?" he repeated with a bit of amusement as he poked my sides.

I laughed slightly and moved my side from his finger. "No."

"Oh really? You don't sound very convincing." I started laughing when he began to tickle me.

"No! I promise!" I managed to get out between the laughs. He stopped tickling me, and I found that I was now laying on the ground with him hovering over me. I smiled softly at him. "It's always been you. Ever since I met you."

"And it's always been you." He responded with a smile, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I mean, after that whole thing with the car and Mikaela…"

"Yeah. Yeah." I interrupted playfully, rolling my eyes.

"But you honestly are the best thing that's happened to me." He admitted seriously.

"Ditto. And not just because we're lying under the stars next to the three pyramids in Egypt." I joked. My smiled turned into a frown when I saw his expression change into concentration. "What's wrong?"

"Pyramids." he whispered, meeting my eyes. He suddenly stood up and looked over the horizon as I sat up and watched him. "Pyramids and stars." He looked at me in realization. "Come with me really quick." He bent down to grab my hand.

"Okay." I blinked in surprise as I was pulled up and taken to where Leo and Simmons were sleeping.

"Simmons! Leo! Wake up!" Sam shouted as I chased him up the stairs to the upper level where the two guys were sleeping on a bench.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47. You remember the class?" Sam asked Leo and I frantically.

I shook my head. "I'm not in astronomy."

"And I was only in college for two days. Remember _that_?" Leo snapped tiredly.

"Here. Get up. Up, up." Sam gestured for them to stand up.

"What is he talking about?" Simmons muttered to himself but got up anyway to follow Sam to the balcony outside that gave us the view of the pyramids.

"Okay, you see those three stars?" Sam questioned as he pointed at the stars. "You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's Belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars," I looked back at the stars "so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

"Whoa." I muttered when I saw that he was right.

Simmons stepped forward while pointing up at them. "They all point due east, towards Jordan." he stated. "The mountains of Petra."

* * *

We had Bee and the twins drop us off as close as they could before we had to walk the rest of the way.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Simmons breathed while staring down at his GPS.

I saw that Sam stopped, and I followed his gaze. My mouth dropped when I saw what he was staring at. It was a huge, beautiful, old building with amazing details on it.

We ran up to the entrance of the building and climbed up into the open space that was there.

"It's here somewhere, guys." Sam stated as he started pacing.

"Yeah, why? 'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo scoffed while studying the room.

I gave him a glare. "His name is Jetfire." I corrected in annoyance.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons breathed, gazing at the doorway.

I ignored Simmons and Leo's bickering and went over to the painting on the wall where I sat down at the foot of it. Sam came and joined me, lowering his head. I picked up a rock and started tossing it up and down. Mudflap suddenly made a banging sound to scare Leo, which scared me as well. I lost the rock as it flew behind me and hit the painting making a thud. My eyebrows furrowed as I turned in my seat to stare at the painting.

That didn't sound right.

I stood up and walked over to run a hand over it before placing my ear on it and knocking, getting a hollow echo.

"It's not over." I smiled as I stepped back while staring at the painting.

"Of course it's over!" Leo argued before going back to bickering with Simmons and the twins.

"Sam," I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye, but I focused on the painting. "it's in there. This is the doorway." He got up and went over to the painting, running a hand over it himself.

I turned around when I heard the twins fighting again.

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!" Skids pushed Mudflap.

"Stop!" I shouted.

They started wrestling, and Sam and I had to dive out of their way when Skids threw Mudflap against the painting. Bee picked up both the twins before ramming their heads together and then throwing them outside.

I did a double take at the painting. "Sam." I gasped, getting up from the floor and running over to it. Mudflap had made a small hole in the wall, so I broke off a piece to make it bigger. Sam came over to help me. My eyes widened when we revealed metal pieces with symbols carved in them.

"Oh, my God." Sam breathed while running a hand over the symbols. "The symbols."

"Bee?" I called out. Bee turned around to face me. "Do you think you could...?" I trailed off, gesturing the painting.

He nodded before changing his fist into a cannon. We all got out of the way so he could shoot at it. He blasted opened the hole, and new air was sucked into the old room before we all ran back. Sam took out a flashlight and shined it into the hole to reveal a small room that was surrounded by metal. These must be The Primes' bodies.

Sam stepped in first, and I went after with everybody following behind me. I shined my flashlight around so I could see The Primes' faces better which were above us.

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about." Sam muttered while staring around in awe.

"He wasn't crazy then." I said before shooting a look at Leo who raised his hands in surrender.

"The tomb of the Primes." Simmons stated while gawking at everything.

"Yo!" Leo yelled so that it would echo back to him. "Yo!"

Sam suddenly crouched down to something which made me shine my flashlight on it, catching Simmons and Leo's attention.

The Matrix.

"The Matrix." he breathed with a hint of a smile. He touched the sides of it and held it up for a moment before it turned to dust.

My mouth dropped open, and you could almost hear everyone's heart drop as the dust hit the Prime's hand.

"No." Sam gasped in shock while staring at the hand. He picked some dust up, only to have it run through his fingers. "No."

"Thousands of years, turned to dust." Simmons mused in fascination as Sam let it run through his hands again.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end." Sam whispered.

"Hear that?" Simmons asked as a roar went over the building. Leo and him ran out of the tomb while I crouched down to Sam.

"We'll find another way. There's always another way." I reassured confidently while rubbing his back. I didn't think he heard me till he nodded.

"Yeah. There's a reason we're here." He took off his shoe and then his sock before placing his shoe back on. He started to quickly pour the dust in the sock. "Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work."

"It will." I nodded as I watched him. "You'll find a way. You always do."

He looked at me. "We." He corrected. "We'll find a way." He tied his sock at the top before getting up and grabbing my hand to lead us out.

"Sam!" Simmons yelled from the top of a pile of rocks as we ran out of the building. We ran over and climbed up the rocks to join them. "Think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons questioned as Sam and I continued to walk while watching Optimus being dropped down from the sky by a parachute.

"Absolutely." Sam confirmed before pushing our way past the two. "Let's go."

* * *

"That's them, right there." Sam pointed out while driving Bee down the road. He nodded towards the flare going into the air a few miles away. "See the flare?"

"Right over there!" Simmons shouted as he pointed to it. "See it?"

"Yeah. We can see it. Which means others can too." I said grimly while looking at the sky through my window.

I spotted a black dot heading straight towards us before the car jerked to the side when a missile hit the side of the road. I kept getting thrown side-to-side as we kept dodging the missiles being aimed at us before we turned a corner, barely missing one.

"Oh, God. Please, God! Please!" Leo cried, tears going down his face.

"Stop freaking out!" I snapped as I glared at him and kept my hand on the handle above me.

He kept whining until Simmons leaned over to the back and tased him in the neck, knocking him out.

"I can't take that guy anymore." Simmons grumbled while shifting in his seat.

"That's one way to do it." I muttered while glancing between Simmons and Leo with wide eyes.

The jet that was shooting at us transformed before shooting at us again. We drove through a dust cloud before Bumblebee stopped and let us out of the car.

"We've got to split up. Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right?" Sam ordered after we all climbed out. "I'm gonna get Optimus."

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there." Simmons threw a thumb towards the twins behind him. "You get to those soldiers." He glanced between Sam and I as if it would be the last time he would see us. "Hope that dust works, kid."

"Thank you." Sam breathed before grabbing my hand and starting to run.

We ran for a while till we got to the top of a hill where we could see over the city. There were two pops before two more flares were sent up.

"Look. There it is. We got a couple of miles." Sam panted before we started off again.

We finally made it to the city and just kept going straight as we weaved through the buildings and pillars. We stopped by some buildings when we heard a jet flying over our heads, and I spotted a door behind me while Sam looked around.

"Sam." I whispered, nodding towards the door.

"Wha-?" He saw what I was talking about and hurried in after me before closing the door. "I don't think they saw us. Get down, get down, get down!" he whispered urgently. I bent down next to some bottles in the wall as I heard a Decepticon talking outside.

Sam came over and bent down next to me. "Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?" I bit my lip and nodded as we stared at each.

"Okay." I tried to keep my voice calm, but I'm pretty sure I failed since my voice broke.

"It's going to work." He said softly while bringing his hands to either side of my face. "I promise."

"I know it will." I said more confidently this time. He nodded and stood up, heading towards the door before we both jumped at the banging sound from outside. I crouched down even further while Sam went across the room to hide. He held a finger to his lips when I saw a shadow cross the bottles behind me.

I stayed frozen while listening to them talking and walking right on the other side of the wall. I heard something and glanced over to see Sam pulling a sword out of the wall so he could make a little hole for him to see out of.

A banging sound came from the ceiling before dirt started dropping to the floor from someone walking around. Sam pointed up, meaning something was up there, and I nodded. A moment later I heard a whining sound and saw Sam holding some small Decepticon insect thing. He watched it strangely for a moment before reaching up and snapping the head off of it.

There was one sound from the Deceptions outside before it went completely quiet. Eerily quiet. That changed when part of the roof was ripped off, making me cover my head with a scream.

We ran to a corner of the room that still had a roof as Starscream peered into the hole. He reached his hand in to try and grab us, making us fall through the wall that collapsed under our weight. Sam urged me to get up, and I followed him up the narrow staircase to the top of the roof.

"We gotta jump." Sam said as we stopped at the end of the roof.

He held my hand while staring at the roof a few feet away. We took a few steps back before jumping over just as a Decepticon blew up the building we had previously been on. We rolled across the roof before falling off and to the ground. We didn't waste any time in getting up and continuing to run. We stopped at a building where chickens were sitting, and Sam ushered them away impatiently.

"I say it's a half mile." I guessed while observing the distance to Optimus.

"I don't think the soldiers know we're here." Sam panted before leading us back out. We were still running when someone yelled "Sam!" I looked over and saw his parents running toward us.

"It's your parents!" I shouted while pointing over to them.

Sam stopped when we got close enough to them, but I looked around frantically when I heard a weird sound from somewhere. I finally figured out the noise was coming from above us and saw a Decepticon jumping over our heads to the ground. I fell to the ground when it shook it and covered my face when a laser shot close to my head.

"Wait, wait!" Sam screamed while getting up and standing in front of me as he waved his arms.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me!" Sam shouted to his parents as they kept telling him to run.

A tail slapped the ground between Sam and his parents, making them fall to the ground before it lifted again.

"Sam Witwicky." The Decepticon growled out as Sam shakily stood back up.

Sam held his hands up. "Don't hurt them." He reached into his pocket to pull out his sock. "This is what you want. You don't want them."

"Go! Go!" Judy urged while waving her hand at him.

"Please, stop!" Sam begged her. "Stop!"

"Listen to your father!"

"Just get out of here!" Ron shouted. I heard a quiet whistle and saw Sam look over beside me before meeting my eyes and gave me a silent message that said everything would be fine. I nodded almost unnoticeably.

"I know what you want." He informed as he turned back to the Decepticon before lowering his hands. "And I know that you need me because I know about the Matrix."

"Don't do it, Sam!" Ron shouted.

"Please, Dad."

"They're going to kill us all anyway!"

The Decepticon was about to go after his parents before Sam hurried to bring up the sock again. "Here's what you want, right here."

Right when the Decepticon was going to shoot at him he yelled "Bumblebee!" making Bee jump off the roof and onto the Decepticon. I huddled myself against the building wall as they fought. Bee managed to get it on the ground before a Decepticon panther joined the fight by jumping on Bee's back. He managed to kill it before Sam came and grabbed me to run over to his parents. Bee finally managed to kill the Decepticon and nodded at Sam when he was done.

All us of got up and started running through town again before stopping at an old car.

"Hey!" Sam shouted at his dad who was peeking over the wall.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" Ron shouted. I covered my head and fell against the bricks when a wall close to us got hit.

We crouch over and started to run again. Sam kept his hands on my waist as we got cut off by a shot, making us go back to our original spot before another missile hit behind us. Sam got Judy to press against the wall and held Ron against the hood of the old car. I pressed myself up against the opposite side of them.

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam screamed.

Bee came to where we were and glanced at Sam while keeping look out. "You get them to somewhere safe, alright?" Sam ordered before facing his dad. "You've got to get in the car and get to safety."

Ron stared at him like he was crazy. "No, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son! You're my son!"

"I know! Dad-"

"We all go together! We're all going together!" Ron interrupted angrily.

"Dad, stop, okay?" Sam said calmly, making Ron quiet down. "Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe." He glanced at Judy.

"No!"

"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to." Sam pleaded to him before Judy walked over.

"Ron." she said gently while Sam and Ron continued to stare at each other. "Ron. Ron, let him go."

Ron glanced at Judy before grabbing Sam's shoulders and shaking them shouting "You come back!" He let go of Sam before grabbing Judy's hand. "Come on!" They both bolted over to Bee who was back into his car form.

Sam ran over to me and placed his hands on my arms. "Go with my parents." He begged, trying to make me move.

"I'm not leaving without you." I argued as I yanked myself out of his grip. He stared at me for a moment before nodding, accepting that I wasn't going to change my mind. He grabbed my hand and started running.


End file.
